ISLE ESMEE CAMP
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella,Rosalie and Alice are going to spend three months to a small Island,Isle Esme to a camp which is especially for teenagers.There they will meet Edward,Emmett and Jasper and they realise that everything is possible.ExB,ExR,JxA I will try for lemmons...Complete finally :
1. Plans

Summary

_**I don't own the characters of course this is just a fanfiction about Twilight! SM is the talented one**_

Three girls… three boys… a camp… and plenty of fun…  
Bella Swan is being convinced by her two crazy best friends to go to a camp for three months far away from their miserable lives at Forks! Once they get there everything seem to be excited and funny especially when they meet Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

Plans

_**Hey to everyone I will try my best for this story but I don't know if I am good enough… I'm new in this so I hope you like it please if you can make a review and let me know what you think about this story thank you  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting at the living room watching TV with Charlie, my dad and trying really hard to concentrate at my homework but I knew already that I was wasting my time by even think of it. Biology was really a boring and tiring lesson at least for me.  
Charlie was the Chief Swan from the police department in our little boring town named Forks and he was my dad. We were really close and even though it was difficult for me to say it out loud I loved him very much. My parents were divorced since I was four years old and after I lived twelve years with my "crazy" mother I decided to move back in with my dad and let my mom to live with her new husband like a new married couple. I was enjoying to live with Charlie we have many things in common and he was at the police department many hours so I was almost always alone at home. Of course I had my two best friends here since I was 4 Alice and Rosalie!

Alice was a short, thin girl with pixie black hair and brown eyes and she was really sweet person… most of the times because when she wanted something she was becoming really annoying.

Rosalie was… well, she was a gorgeous, blonde, tall, amazing girl. I felt really bad to be even at the same room with her and everywhere we went boys had a really hard time to keep their eyes -some times their hands too- off of her.

Rosalie and Alice when we were planning to go to a club or at the cinema played their favorite game… Barbie Bella! And it was really hard to even try to escape from them. Today Alice and Rose were coming at my place because they said they had some BIG news and I was waiting them knowing already that I wouldn't like their BIG news!The door bell rung and I run to open the door.

''Bella, Bella, Bella!'' Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and place a small kiss at my cheek excited about… something as always

''Hello Bella'' Rose was always more serious than Alice

''Hey girls come on in'' I said smiling

They came in and after a quick hi to Charlie we went at my room, closed the door and sat at the bed.

''Well I'm hearing'' I said looking at them

''Tomorrow is the last day at school and guess where we will go after that'' Alice said excited

''Home?'' I asked hopeful

''Nope'' Alice said simply

''We are going to a camp Bella it's far away at a small town in Brazil… Sea, sun, beaches and lot of boys are waiting for us'' Rose had something in her eyes that told me that I didn't have a choice

"Brazil?" I asked surprised

"Yes there is a small beautiful Island Isle Esme and the owners offer it every summer to be a camp and let children have fun" Rosalie said

"Children not almost adult" I said thinking that we were old for a camp

"Is a camp for teeneagers for kids at our age"Alice said

"And what about Charlie? I mean he can't even cook and I will let him alone?"

"Bella your father was alone since your mother let he and Billy will spent the summer fishing and I'm sure that Sue will takee care of them! Come on Bells please'' Alice looked at me with puppy eyes and pout childish

''ok ok I will come'' I said

The next day my school was over! I was free for three months until my next – and final- year at school. I had a feeling that I was going to fail at my exams but as it ended up I had passed with an extremely good mark – thank God for that. After a quick lunch with my father, Alice, Rosalie and I went at my place to prepare my suitcases because we were leaving the same day at night.

For the travel I wore a black sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt with a pair of high black heels – Alice made her famous pout and made me to wear them. I didn't know the purpose of me dressing up for a twelve hour trip especially when Alice – who wore a tight black mini dress with a red belt around her tiny waist and high red heels – and Rosalie – who wore a simple pair of jeans and a top that left uncovered her belly- were around. I mean I was like their pet or something.

We entered the airport and Alice made me a surprise by telling me that my air tickets were a present from her and Rosalie because as she said she wanted this summer to be the best of my life.

And she was right. I had to have fun… I mean really fun since I broke up with my boyfriend Jacob Black… Billy's son my father's best friend. I didn't know how we ended up a couple since I was seeing him like my best friend but this relationship ended when I didn't want to.

I really had a great time with him and the truth is that I felt safe with him by my side but suddenly one day he realized that we weren't meant to be together. He left Forks and went somewhere to London to continue his school leaving me alone and in pain with the memory of our old friendship.

''Bella are you alright?'' Alice asked softly ''you're pale!'' she noticed

''yeah I'm fine I was thinking of something'' I said weak

''Bella stop acting like an old woman. We are seventeen and we are travel far away from home without our parents for three months!'' Rose said smiling

We took our seats and lay my head back at my seat and then look at Alice. She was smiling looking back at me the way she always did when she knew that I was sad about something.

''What Rosalie meant when she said far away from home for three months?'' I asked curious

''Three months'' she answered smiling

"Alice !'' I said surprised

''Come on Bells it will be fun… this summer will be the best of our lives'' Alice said excited again

''How do you know?'' I asked

"I am a physic!'' she answered giggling.

''Alice I have promise to Renee to visit I can't just disappear for three months!'' I complained

''Bella we will stay that long and Renee knows it already so your choices are first to enjoy yourself or to drug you everywhere we want'' Rosalie said simply

''I promise I will hate every moment from this'' I said stubbornly

''You will love it Bells trust me'' Alice laughed

I sighed and put on my music player… it was a waste of time to try to convince them anyway but something warned me that this summer will be my personal hell… so I close my eyes and start to prepare myself for the hard time I would have this three months

* * *

_**I hope you liked it guys and if you think I need something else just let me know **_


	2. Arrival

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION…SM IS THE TALENTED ONE**_

2. Arrival

We traveled all night and half of our day and Alice didn't let me sleep at all because she was talking all the time about the amazing things we would be doing all the summer. She was so excited about the camp that she looked like a four year old kid and she was clapping her hands keep saying that this summer would be extraordinary.

''Alice for crying out loud it's a camp!Yeah we will have a lot of fun but seriously I don't think it will be that interesting'' Rosalie finally said behind her magazine

Alice just stuck her tongue out and looked back at me but I pretended I didn't hear her. A twelve hour trip with a hyper Alice was too much for me to handle. I preferred to listen music and think about me and my ex boyfriend/best friend.

Yes Jacob was my best friend and I knew that it was my fault that we were … not close anymore. I always knew he liked me and I decided to give him a chance. He was the only person that knew me so well, the only one that knew what I was going to say before I even say it. The only one who could understand me.

At the beginning I said to him I love you but I meant it as a friend I didn't realize when I finally fell in love with him I never will understand how the one day he was my best friend and the other my other half. The only thing I did know was that the day he left… he killed me.

I had passed the variety of my days in my home, locked in my room thinking of him,the things we were doing together, the feeling I had everytime he wrapped his strong arms around me, the way his black eyes stared at me and his loud laugh... he was my personal sun...he made me feel warm, safe and happy . I was refusing to go out or having fun afraid that he would call and I would miss it. Alice and Rosalie at the beginning stayed with me at my room and just hold me in their hugs when I felt asleep exhausted from the crying. However a month later they had to drug me out of the house.

''Bella are you ok?'' Alice asked again

''yeah why?'' I asked

''Because we were yelling your name for twenty minutes and you didn't answer. Tell me that you didn't thought for that scum again'' Rosalie said almost pleading

Rose never liked Jacob she always said that he had something strange... something weird

''Oh my GOD she did! look at her face'' Alice screamed

"Guys…please'' I pleaded

"Bella dear it's for your own good … it's almost two years since he left it wasn't even a relationship Bells" Rosalie said

"It was! He was perfect for me but apparently I wasn't good enough for him"I said san and looked down

"Bella stop thinking of it don't give him the right to hurt you, you have to move on"Alice said and hugged me

"I know I just can't forget him easily. He wasn't only my boyfriend he was my best friend too it's normal to think about him" I said calmly

"Come on girls we need to get off the plane" Alice said quickly

This was the reason I adored Alice. She put pressure on me when we were talking about shopping or fashion but when I was in trouble… she had the solution. She and Rosalie were family to me… my sisters.

Smiling I followed Rose and Alice out of the plane and went to take our suitcases and then we had to wait from someone from the camp who would come to pick us up as the camp's owners told to Alice.

We waited for a long time to get our stuff and when we did we went out at the sun to wait.

It was a beautiful place, all the sun we didn't saw at Forks was here and stroke gently my skin feeling it soft and warm… It was nothing to compare to the cold and rainy day at Forks and immediately I felt a lot of better.

We sat at a small café waiting for the person to arrive and we talked about different things and of course we called our parents to let them know that we are fine and safe.

Of course Renee had talked with Alice and the moment she picked her up she started to bomb me with questions about everything. I rolled my eyes waiting for her to finish her speech before I could tell her anything and I giggled when I heard Phil to tell her _Baby take a breathe _

When I hanged up I finished my coffee just in time when I saw a young muscular man to approach holding a piece of paper that wrote Alice's name.

"Hey Alice over there" I pointed the man

The young man saw us waving at him and approach spreading a wide smile at his face.

"Hello ladies I am Demetri " he said in a heavy voice

"Hello Demetri I'm Alice and these are my friends Rosalie and Bella" Alice said cheerful

"Nice to meet you ladies and my apologies that I am late but we have a lot of things to take care of. The first group arrived earlier today so we had to make them feel comfortable" he said while he took our stuff and walk out of the café.

We followed and listening of what he said and finally he held his car's door open for us.

"So Demetri, what exactly we will do at the camp?" Rosalie asked

"The owners, the Cullen have made a lot of games and things that can keep teenagers busy. They are really interesting to make everyone happy. Swimming, volleyball, basketball, hiking, riding horse and many other activities'' he said smiling

"Usually nobody want crazy hormones teenagers and that camp is especially for us… how they decided to do this? I mean why?" I asked curious

" Esme Cullen is a very sweet woman. She is like a mother for all of the kids we have at the camp. She adores children and unfortunately she couldn't have kids" he said serious

"Oh it must be really hard for her" Rosalie said

"No no she can handle it. She never had her own children but she adopted a boy and her nephews live with them the most of the time. They are all to the camp helping"

"And her husband?" Alice asked

"Dr Carlisle Cullen he works as the camp's doctor and keep an eye on things and of course we help as we can" he answered

"where is that camp anyway?" I asked feeling a little tired

"We are here" Demetri said and park in a parking lot.

The place was magnificent. There were tall trees and many flowers creating a wonderful aroma that make me smile and get all the trip's tense away from my body. All I wanted right now was to come here, sit under a tree and just enjoy the flowers maybe with a good book.

The door that was leading us inside the camp was something that really caught my eyes. As I could see was made by wood and black and red roses were around the fat woods making it look like the heaven's door. There were a huge sign that wrote with big black letters: **WELCOME TO ISLE ESME**

"So beautiful" I whispered amazed

"Esme will adore you" Demetri said behind me and I saw him smile "over there is the little home you will be staying… I have to leave now but be ready for lunch in half an hour" he smiled and walked away in a hurry.

The place we were going to stay was like a little house. There was a small living room that had a big black couch and a black armchair. At the wall there was a big flat screen TV and huge windows that were covered by heavy double curtains in black and white.

There were three big bedrooms with a king size bed to each of them and we have our own bathrooms in our rooms. The closets in the rooms were like a second room something that both Alice and Rosalie were thrilled about.

"I thought that the camps were supposed to be with tents and uncomfortable beds" I said amazed looking around

"Yeah I supposed the Cullen family don't thing the same way" Alice said and for the first time I saw her surprised.

"Hey girls what are you think about our home?" Rosalie said smiling wide.

"I think that this summer will the best of my life" Alice said

"Bella and you" Rosalie asked smiling lightly  
I couldn't talk though I was gazing around the house unable to believe that this was in a camp. Apparently the Cullen had a very different way to think of what a camp means but that was perfectly fine with me.  
"Come on Bells it's time to go and find the dining room" Rosalie said

"ok girls'' Alice said grinning "ready to meet The Cullen?" she asked and pull us forward with her.

_**PLEASE IF YOU READ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS**_


	3. The Cullen family

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE...IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG**_

* * *

3. The Cullen Family

We went to the dining room…anyway the room where all the camp's employees and visitors were sitting and having breakfast, lunch and dinner.

There were twenty long tables that groups of four and five people can sit around and I noticed that we weren't just girls as I thought we would be but we were boys and girls.

I looked around and I had planned to have my seat when I tripped and fell down and as that wasn't enough I tried to catch a chair to gain my balance again and fell to the ground again with the chair causing everyone in the room staring at me.

Immediately I turned bright red and my angry tears threatened to escape from my eyes and still I could hear the chuckles and the giggles from many people around the room.

I tried hard to ignore everyone and I looked my hands when I saw a Godlike person next to me.

He had blonde hairs and sweet eyes and looked at me smiling taking away my breathe. I looked at him stunned and try to remember how to talk.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the doctor around here" he said smiling "I saw what happened are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm f…fine" I said clearing my throat

"Yeah Bella is really clumsy I'm sure you will have a lot of work as long as we will be here" Alice said giggling and I immediately blush.

"Oh so you are the new ones right? From Forks" he stated  
"Yes we came today actually thirty minutes ago" Rosalie replied kindly

"Nice to meet you girls well time for you to enjoy your lunch… welcome and have fun" he smiled and walk to a table which stood at the middle of the room so the persons who sat there could be able to see everyone in the room.

We ate lunch and Dr. Carlisle welcomed us officially and after he let us leave and have some rest until it was time to go for swimming.

Once we got into our little home our suitcases were already there and at the living room we saw a blonde, bear like man to work on the TV and as it seems he didn't heard us in.

"Hello…" I said hesitant

The unknown man jump a little and then turn to face me. He was tall and muscular. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a bright green blouse and he was holding a tool in his strong arms. His brown eyes met mine and gave me a huge grin.  
"Hello I'm sorry I am here but your TV needed repair. I am Emmett, Emmett Cullen" he said and offered his hand.

"Yes sure I am Bella Swan nice to meet you" I said and took his hand.

"Bella what we will do…." Rosalie entered the room with Alice but they both froze when they saw Emmett who introduced himself to both of them and smiled.

I realized that Rosalie was looking straight into his eyes and Emmett look back. They were both smiling like they were alone and I had to admit that I had never seen Rosalie to look that way to anybody else. She had many relationships before but she had never had that look on her face.

"Well your TV is ready and I assume that you want to get some rest. I guess I will see you later. Enjoy your time here" he said awkwardly, waved and left us alone.

"I'm sure we will" Rosalie whispered before she entered her room.

"What was that?" I asked Alice

"I think that our tough woman just fell in love'' Alice replied.

We all went to our room to get some rest and the moment I got into my room I laid at my bed and closed tired my eyes.

I was exhausted and the only thing I wanted was to get some rest but I couldn't sleep yet so I decided to do something relaxing.

I got up took my favorite book, walked out of our home and went at the camp's entrance. I sat down a tree on the grass and started read my book.

The story was as always for a girl who falls in love with a guy but the society can't accept their love and they have to prove to everyone that they belong together until their happy ending. Usually that kind of stories gained my attention but this time the view and the sense of the burning sun on my skin was amazing so I quickly dropped the book and close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

I had no idea when I felt asleep but when I opened my eyes, the sunny day was replaced by a beautiful dark sky full of stars and the aroma from the flowers made it amazing.

I stood up immediately and started to walk towards the little home when I heard my birth name from different directions but I followed the one who was nearer.

"Isabella!" I heard the voice again

"Over here'' I called and soon I saw someone to approach.

He was tall, blonde, as muscular as Emmett but not that scary as him and when he saw me he sighed in relief.

"There you are" he said as we had a date and I was late for it "we were looking for you all afternoon" he answered my question as he read my confusion "You are Isabella Swan right?" he asked

"Bella" I said simply "Why are you looking for me?'' I asked still confused  
"First of all I am Jasper and we were looking for you because your friends told us that you weren't home since two o'clock and now it's a little after midnight" he said and came closer.

"Oh! I felt asleep under the tree. Let's go back to tell them I'm fine" I said half smiling.

"We are all at the dining room" he said

"Why? I mean it's pretty late"

"Yeah this is your fault we were all searching for you and we ended up at the dining room after we called thousands time your name and you didn't appear. I and my family spread to the Island to find you and we said to everyone to stay there and wait for us" he explained.

"I'm sorry I put you in all of this but it was so relaxing and beautiful" I apologized

"Don't worry my aunt do this all time" he smiled

"BELLA!" Alice pulled me in a tight hug and after she left me Rosalie did the same.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where did you go?" both Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time.  
"I am perfect, I am not hurt and I was at the little garden at the camp's entrance and fell asleep" I answered smiling

"Bella we were afraid! Emmett told us that there were cliffs at the other side of the island and we were nervous because you are…you" Alice said

"Don't worry Alice I am perfectly fine'' I said giggling "Sorry everyone I kept you here all day I should have left a note"  
"You are fine that's the point" Carlisle said kindly "Ok people time to go to bed because tomorrow we will wake up at 5 in the morning so go and get some good rest'' he said to everyone.

Everybody left and Emmett with Jasper walked us towards our home talking and made jokes like we were friends for years something that I really liked it.

"So where are you living guys?" Alice asked both but her eyes locked to Jasper.

"I and Emmett are roommates and we live at Seattle" Jasper answered only to Alice.

"And what are you doing for living?" Rosalie asked

"We own a club at Seattle that called The Midnight Sun" Emmett answered to Rosalie as we stopped in front of the house.

I stared at my friends but they didn't seem to notice me. Alice was looking into Jasper's eyes and Rosalie at Emmett's and I had the strong feeling that I was bothering him but before I had the chance to speak I heard someone approach.

"Emmett, Jazz!" a velvet voice called and a young man approached causing my mouth to fell.

Emmett and Jasper surprised welcomed the new comer and start talking all together and burst into laughter often.

"Girls this is my cousin Edward Cullen" Emmett said "Edward this is Rosalie, Alice and Isabella" he continued.

"Bella" I corrected immediately and blushed

"Nice to meet you girls" he said giving us a crooked smile causing my heart to miss a beat.

He was tall and muscular too, he had bronze hair that was a sexy mess and two emeralds green eyes. He wore a shirt that had opened the first three buttons and a black pair of jeans.

"When did you arrive?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I just got here and mom told me where you were so I came to find you but I'm tired so…see you tomorrow" he said and smiling walked away.

Alice turned to me and smiled wide.

"Bella you aren't tired?" she asked meaningfully and look Jasper for a second.

"Oh yeah…. I am exhausted… goodnight" I said and walked to my room and close the door.

This summer was indeed extraordinary already. My two bests friends probably have find love and me… even though it was early to tell I was in love.


	4. Falling in love

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION**_

4. Falling in love

The days that passed we followed the camp's program that kept us busy all the time. We woke up early in the morning, went for swimming, had breakfast, then we did some exercises, then we had two hours for ourselves, then we had lunch then an hour to relax again, then swimming, then we had dinner and at the night we had two choices. We could put on music, dance and drink soft drinks or we could pick up two movies to watch.

Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were already together since the second day we were here and that had as a result the happy couples to kick me out of the house when they wanted some time alone but I couldn't complain… they were happy.

These hours I went to a small place that we could learn about arts and the teacher was Esme, the woman that the island belonged to. She was a sweet woman that had brown hair that reached her shoulder and big bright eyes and the way she looked at us was reminded me the way a mother look at her child.

I enjoyed the time I had with her; the woman was the most talented person that I have ever met. She had the ability to create unique and amazing things like the creation she showed to us the first day I went there. She had drawn her family faces onto useless stones!

"Hey Bells where are you going?" Rosalie asked curious

"I have arts lessons with Esme" I answered simply

"Oh then you will be out…" she said… hopeful

"Don't worry Rose I'll be back in two hours you have time" I laughed and opened the door but Rosalie stopped me.

"Bella the fact that me and Alice have boyfriends now doesn't mean that we don't want you around" she said sounded hurt.

"I know Rose but I really want to go Esme is really adorable" I smiled, kiss her cheek and walked away quickly.

I met Esme and the rest of the class, take my seat and the lesson begun

"Ok everyone I had explained everything that was needed so it's time to see what you can do" she said sweetly.

I stared in panic but I didn't say anything and took the paintings and a stone and get to work. I tried really hard to make something that supposed to be a flower but ended up to be three different colors mixed and I sighed.

"Interesting" I heard a velvet voice and turned to see Edward smiling at me and then look at the stone. "Sorry I saw you grimaced and I couldn't resist seeing the reason" he said softly.

"It's ok" I said blushing "art is not my thing" I said smiling back.

"Yeah I know it's not my thing either but I don't want to make my mother sad" He said looking at Esme. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way" he offered his hand.

"Yeah I know" I said quickly and then blushed "I mean we've met the day you arrived I was with Emmett and Jasper" I said disappointed. Of course he didn't remembered me I was standing next to Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh yeah Isabella" he said smiling  
"Just Bella" I corrected

"Right so if art is not your thing then why are you here exactly?" he asked curious

"The happy couples want some time alone" I said giggling

"Oh yeah I know…" he said

"Ok guys the lesson is over let your stones to the sun and you are free" Esme said smiling.  
"We are done? But we are here only a half an hour…" I complained.

"Do you want to go for a walk since the couples kicked you out?" Edward asked and I nodded smiling.

"Just give me a minute to change clothes because I made them dirty" I said smiling.

"Ok I will pick you up in ten minutes that is ok?" he asked

"Yeah it's great see you" I said smiling and hurried to my home. "Hello everyone I am back and I don't want to hear what you are doing" I said laughing as I entered and walk to my room.

"Bella! I thought you said you will be back in two hours?" Rosalie said as she entered my room following by Emmett.

"Yeah Esme let us sooner but don't worry I will leave again" I said smiling.  
"Hey Bells" Alice got into the room cheerful with Jasper "why you don't stay here with us we can hang out" she said and the rest agreed.

"Well first of all I know you want some time alone and second I came back just to change clothes and I will leave again" I reassured them.

"And where will you go?" Alice asked curious

"Edward will show me around" I said grinning.

"Edward? Our cousin Edward?" Emmett asked

"Yes why?"

"Usually he is being locked in his room all summer" Jasper explained  
"Maybe he is being nice" I said simply

"Yes maybe. Well we will let you change" Jasper said and with Emmett walked out of my room whispering to each other.

"Ok spit it out" Alice commanded

"Excuse me?" I said surprised  
"What's going on with Edward?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing we just said that we will go for a walk" I answered

"Are you sure?" Alice asked smiling evil

"Totally I mean he is gorgeous there's no way to look at me" I said a matter of fact

"You are so into him aren't you? I understood it the day we met him you were stared at him" Rosalie said

"I wasn't" I said blushing and I knew she was right

"Ok ok whatever" she answered giggling

"Ok both of you out! I want to change" I ordered half amused half mad

They left me and I threw away my dirty clothes and I wore a pair of black shorts, my sport shows and a sleeveless black and red top.

"Oh so you are going an innocent walk?" Rosalie asked the moment she saw me

"Of course "I answered!  
"Bella, Edward is here" Alice voice came from the living room  
"I'm coming" I yelled back and hurried to them.

"Hey" Edward said and smiled "ready?"

"Yeah where we will go?" I asked

"Hey guys why you don't stay here?" Emmett asked "we can do something all together" he said smiling.  
"Sorry guys but I want to show something to Bella… Are you coming?" he asked smiling  
"Sure" I answered and followed him

We walked in a comfortable silence and he led me to his bike and get on it but I just stared him.

"What?" he asked confused

"I am afraid of this…monster" I tried to make a joke

"Come on I will keep you safe" he said and offered his hand… A crooked smile reached his eyes make my hesitation to fly away and slowly jump on his bike and hold him softly.

He took my hands and made me to wrap my arms around him tight and after took off running away from the camp and into the dark forest. I felt the wind to hit my face, a pleasant feeling and a sweet scent that was coming from Edward who looked like an imaginary man the way he was right now.

As we drove fast with the sound of the air around us and my arms tight around Edward I felt complete…I didn't want anything else in my life…I was in love.


	5. First date

_**YAY! I HAD MY FIRST REVIEW…. THANK YOU SO MUCH…BACK TO WORK…AS I ALWAYS SAY I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SM IS THE TALENTED ONE**_

5. A question game

We were at the other side of the island and we were sitting to the edge off a cliff having our legs hanging at the empty space and I supported my weight at my arms that were at my side, raising my torso so I could admire the view.

Edward was beside me, a God in the earth and he was talking casually making this amazing lips of him to move in a very exciting, for me, way and I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying or what the discussion was about anyway.

"When was the first time you came here at the camp?" I asked wanting to know more about him.

"Esme and Carlisle always brought me here for the summer. You know first like a toddler they couldn't leave me alone back home and after I grew up I was coming to spend my summer" he asked with his soft, velvet voice. "And you? Where did you spend usually your summer?" he asked.

"Well usually with my mother and Phil, her husband… My parents are divorced for years… I lived with my mother since my twelve years old and I spend my summer with my dad and then I moved with my father and spend my summer with my mom. Complicated?" I joked

"No, not at all so for…. How old are you?" he asked thoughtful.

"I'm seventeen" I answered simply  
"So for seventeen years you didn't spend a day without your parents?" he asked half smiling.

"Living with Charlie is something like living alone" I said giggling. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Oh no let me explain. I'm asking, you are answering… at least for today" he said and his eyes lighten

"Ok what else do you want to know?" I said  
He asked everything that he could think. Important and useless things, serious and silly the most little details from my entire life things that I had forgotten and things that I didn't want to remember and by the look on his face he was fascinating.

"How long do you know Alice and Rosalie?" he asked.

"Since I was four. Then my mother left my father but we still were together all summer. When I got back to live with my dad it was really easy for me…" I explained smiling.

"Have you got any boyfriend?" he asked suddenly and looked at me smiling.

"I had one two years ago" I said looking at my hands.

"And what happened?" he asked serious.

"Can we forget this?" I asked shyly

"Of course I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you" he apologized.

We stayed in silence for a while and just looked around the wonderful view not knowing what to say or do and without wanting to be the first that I will interrupt the silence first.

"Maybe we should go back, it will be time for swimming again" he smiled.

"Yes sure" I said awkward and got up slowly…I didn't want to leave yet but what I could do for this?

We rode back in silence and he parked at the camp a few minutes later and he walked me to my house. When we arrived he stared at my eyes and smiled wide.

"Tomorrow after the lunch we can go to the town if you want" he said softly and his eyes rested on mine.  
I just nodded unable to talk and feeling my heartbeat faster. I was sure I was a deep shade of red but I was hoping that he couldn't see it because of the dark. We waited there staring at each other's eyes without moving or talk just looking half smiling.

"Well I'll see you around" he said and I felt ready to fell to the ground when he leaned toward me and his lips touched my cheek.

He left quietly leaving me at the doorstep frozen; stroking the place that he had just kissed half smiling dancing inside me.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked and touched my hand "are you ok?" she continued.

I just nodded and looked directly at the place Edward was sitting a few minutes ago.

"Honey you don't seem so ok what's wrong?" Alice asked  
"I'm not sure yet… I will tell you when I am" I said thoughtful.

The rest of the day we were at the camp with the rest of the kids following the camp's program and having a good time. Also I had the chance to spend some time with Emmett and Jasper and I realize that they both were amazing and made me laugh a lot.

Jasper was a funny guy that joke around a lot. He loved to be around happy people and I guess that was the reason he was dating Alice. He loved books and movies and he was really talented on telling what we were feeling. I really liked him and I believed strongly that he was made for Alice.

Emmett was totally different of what he seemed. He was scary as hell the moment someone saw him but when we talked I realized that he was sweet and cute as a little kid. He got excited with very small details and he was searching for reasons to get a bet. He also laughed a lot with my clumsiness. I loved him immediately as a brother.

We laughed a lot that day and Carlisle with Esme announced to us that they had booked a hotel to the town so we would be able to see Brazil and have a good time like teenagers.

At night when the party begun Edward and I went to a lonely place near the sea and we sat at the beach talking like old friends but this time it was my turn to ask him about his life and I had many questions.

"When did you learn that you are adopted?" I asked after a few hours

"When I was seven… Esme and Carlisle wanted me to know the truth" he answered softly

"Did you ever search for your parents?" I asked

"No I was with my parents Bella… Carlisle and Esme were my parents" he answered

"What about your real parents? You weren't curious about them?" I asked curious

"Carlisle and I made a little research and the only thing I discover was that my mother's name was Elisabeth and my last name is Masen but nothing more and I didn't care to be honest. My parents were Carlisle and Esme and I didn't want anything else." He said simply

"OK. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"No I had a relationship but ended when I caught her with my best friend" he said serious

"Oh" I said socked "she was an idiot to let you go" I said and blushed immediately.

"Thanks" he said smiling "It's getting cold do you want to go inside?"

"Sure let's go" I said smiling

"Hey Bella, Edward we are going to see a movie" Emmett said as soon as we got into the house "will you sit with us?"

"Sure" I said and sit at the big couch next to him.

"So what were you doing alone?" Jasper asked half smiling

"We were playing" Edward answered

"What game?"Rosalie asked

"Question game" I said smiling and both of my friends looked curious at me and I knew that I would have a hard time when we would be alone.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION :)**_


	6. In love

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
**_

6. In love

The last two day when we had free time me and Edward spend our time together, sometimes with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and sometimes away from them leaving them to live their love.

We were going mostly at the other side of the island were we could be alone to talk or we were going at the little garden at the camp's entrance and just hung out. We laughed a lot and we were having much fun… And the more I talked with Edward the most I fell in love with him.

One day we were walking at the beach holding hands like a couple but Edward wasn't himself. He was thoughtful, hesitant and didn't really paid attention to whatever I said to him but I didn't want to make him to tell me what was wrong with him.

"Bella we need to talk" he said softly and sit down at the sand.

"Ok" I said simply and looked at him confused sitting next to him.

"Isabella" he said polite "I had some things that we need to talk about"

"Should I be afraid?" I asked even more confused when he said my full name.

"Bella I'm in love with you" he said quickly and closed his eyes.

I looked frozen unable to believe what exactly he said and looked at him.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"I'm in love with you" he said again and look back at me "I can't imagine a day without you anymore" he explained and I turned deep red.

"Edward…" I tried to say but he raised his hand to stop me

"You don't have to say anything I just needed to say that" he said

"Edward…" I tried to say again but he stopped me

"I know you had a bad relationship and you want to wait but…" he started to talk fast

"Edward Cullen shut up and kiss me" I ordered

He leaned toward and my lips touched his. He started move his lips against mine and my eyes closed in pleasure as my arms slowly wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to me…. Never lose this pleasure.

His strong arms locked me inside them and his lips became wilder and hi run his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss and his tongue started to explore my mouth. His one hand let my waist and cupped my back neck holding me there to his and his other hand rested on my lower back pulling me closer to his perfect body.

As soon as he let me breathe his lips moved to my neck and started sucked it deeply causing me to moan softly into his ear and I ran my hands through his hair holding his head at my neck*

"Edward" I whispered softly and bit my lips as his teeth touched my neck creating a bruise.

"mmmm?" he asked never letting go at my neck

"I really think we should go back to the camp" I said not wanting to let him go yet.

He growled but he let me go and helped me up. During the drive he was holding my hand as I hugged him tight around his waist.

As soon as we went back Alice and Rosalie were at our little home laying at the couches and watching a romantic movie. Both of them said hi to Edward and jumped when they saw him to bent down to kiss me and when I closed the door they made me to sit down and looked at me serious almost hurtful.

"Spit it out" Rosalie ordered and sat at a chair.

"Ok with what should I begin?" I asked

"How long are you two together?" Alice asked hurt

"Today… just today" I said smiling

"And why you didn't tell us Bella? We suppose to be your best friends!" Rosalie said almost mad

"Because I didn't know he saw me that way Rose. He told me today how he feels and he kissed me" I said smiling "And you are not my best friends… you are family!" I said serious.

"Ok I will bring ice creams you know what to do!" Alice said smiling and disappeared into the small kitchen.

Of course we knew what to do… when we had an emergency, or a trouble, or something happy happened me, Rosalie and Alice gathered together, in Alice's home sitting on pillows, listening relaxing music and eating ice creams. It was something like a traditional and when we did this we usually stayed up all night.

Usually I didn't have much to tell and the stars were Rosalie and Alice but today I told them everything. How he told me, my reactions, my feelings and the kiss. The sweetest, most perfect and amazing kiss I had ever had. They burst into laughter when I told them what exactly I said to him before he kissed me and I saw the smiles on their faces when I described to them the way I felt.

The kisses I had with Jacob had nothing to do with this unique kiss. The way his lips moved against mine the way his hands trailed to my body and the fire I felt inside me as his lips and teeth touched my bare skin.

"We came for three months and we found love in three days… Imagine this" Rosalie said.

"You are lucky… Emmett and Jasper live near Forks" I sighed

"Where does Edward live?" Rosalie asked

"He's practicing for doctor at New York how we can manage to be together?" I asked

"Bella is summer and this relationship just begun. Relax, breathe and live today not tomorrow you will talk about this later when and if you decide that you want to be together you will find out a solution" Alice said smiling.

"And don't forget that I am living alone if Edward visits I will stay with Alice or Emmett to give you some time alone" Rosalie said encouragingly

"Oh guys I love you both so much" I got up and hugged them tightly "thank you so much" I said smiling.

The rest of the night we just talked and hung out until Emmett, Jasper and Edward came secretly into the little house and we spend some time together like friends.

At the end of the night Jasper had his back at the foot of the armchair and Alice was curled by his side. Emmett had put a pillow under his head and he was laid at the floor and Rosalie had put a pillow to his stomach and they had their fingers twined.

I was at the big couch laying on my stomach while Edward was sitting at the floor and he was holding tight my hand.

We talked, laughed and teased each other- especially Emmett teased me -about how I seemed so innocent and I had make Edward –who according his cousins – was the most close character ever existed, to confess his feelings for me.

However as the night fade away I started to have butterflies in my stomach because the next day I would meet Edward's parents but not as a simply girl but as his girlfriend and that would be awkward.

_**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A LEMMON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON 3  
**_


	7. Nothing can stop love

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES BUT I WOULD LOVE SOMEDAY TO BECOME LIKE HER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO PUT SOMETHING ELSE IN THE STORY.**_

7. Meeting with the family

"Bella can you stop shaking? Besides you know both of my parents and they love you both so relax and take a big breathe" Edward was holding my hand tight and let me inside the camp's big office where we would meet his parents to tell them about us.

I was really nervous and even though I knew that Esme and Carlisle loved me but still… he was their only child, seven years older than me and we were at the camp so I didn't know how they would react at this relationship.

"Bella breathe" Edward said.

"And what if they don't like me?" I asked again.

"Why Emmett and Jasper adore you?" he asked simply.

"Because first of all they love to make fun of my clumsiness, second because Alice and Rose are my best friends and there is no way to choose them over me and third because they don't have the weird bond that a mother has with her son" I answered serious.

"Yeah that's right but this bond between me and my parents will allow them to see how much I need you in my life. Look I was alone for many years and my parents know that I need someone in my life… they will be happy" he said softly and kissed my hand.

"I hope so" I murmured.

It was really silly this, I mean who teenager meet his girlfriend to his parents eight hours since their first kiss but it was sweet at the same time because that meant I wasn't just his toy for the summer. So I took a big breathe and walk into the office where Carlisle and Esme were resting after a long day.

"Hello mom, dad" Edward greeted smiling.

"Hello Eddie" Esme said softly without to look away from her magazine.

"Hello son" Carlisle studied some medical sites at the pc.

"Bella is here too" Edward mentioned and my breath was caught at my throat.

"Oh Bella dear sorry I didn't heard you in" Esme got up and smiled her famous motherly smile.

"Hello Bella dear" Carlisle said looking at me.

"Mom, dad me and Bella need to talk to you about something" Edward said and took my hand again.

"Is something serious?" Esme asked locking her eyes at our hands.

"Yeah actually it is" Edward said.

"We are listening then son" Carlisle smiled and looked at us.

"Me and Bella are together" Edward said quickly and I tried to calm down.

"Edward, son can we talk alone for awhile?" Carlisle asked and looked at his wife and me.

"Sure" Edward said and looked at me "I'll see you later".

I nodded and walked out and in after a few seconds Esme came next to me.

"Do you want to take a walk with me Bella?" she asked.

**EPOV**

After Bella and mom left, my father got up and came in front of me looking thoughtful and passed five minutes before he sat at the sofa and pointed me to sit next to him.

"So you and Isabella" he said thoughtful again.

"It's Bella and yes" I answered truthfully.

"How long have you been together?" he asked again.

"Since yesterday night" I said simply.

"Edward you are living in New York and she at Forks do you really think it can work?" he asked worried.

"Dad, do you want to talk like men? I am afraid that it can't work, I am afraid that I might hurt her, I am afraid that I will lose her but I'm willing to try. You know that I left home when I broke up with Tanya and that's the reason I didn't come to live with you at Port Angeles or with Emmett and Jasper at Seattle." I answered.

"I know son" he said.

"Please let me finish… I need to make you see how I feel" I begged and he nodded. "For four years I studied to become a doctor and three years now I am practicing to the hospital and I didn't care about anything else. I didn't want to return and I never lived like a college boy. No party, no relationships, no crazy things and I didn't regret it. But I felt empty dad, lonely like I was standing in the middle of nowhere alone. Don't take me wrong I knew that you were always there for me but it was different." I said slowly.

"And now what changed?" he asked curious.

"Everything. When I first saw Bella it was like I was blind and suddenly I saw the light. Like she was standing next to me and I wasn't alone anymore. This girl make me see that it's possible to love someone so strong but so different from family and friends. So I am willing to try to keep her and I will do everything for her. I know it will be difficult and I don't know if we will be still together at the end of the summer but I really hope this. I know that you said to us to not be involved with the kids but I can't help it." I said softly.

"Edward I think that this is beyond the rules… what her parents will say?" he asked serious.

"The same thing mom's parents said when she divorced her husband for you" I answered

"Edward it's not the same… that man was hitting her and he was the reason that your mother lost a child" he said.

"So you are not going to approve that?" I asked just wanted an answer.

"Do you really love her son? You know her for three days"

"And I waited for her my whole life" I answered.  
"Ok son I see. I hope that will work out for you just be careful" he said smiling and put his hand at my shoulder.

"Thanks dad" I said and stand up.

"Edward a last advice" he said and I prepared to listen something that will make me sad or mad.

"Sure" I said.

"Have fun and try to enjoy the time you will have with her" he said and smiled.

"I will" I returned the smile and go out of the office headed toward the beach where our friends waited.

**BPOV**

We were walking together in silence but I could sense her tense and worried and I was really nervous because I knew she wanted to talk to me but she couldn't even start and I wondered if hated me right now.

We went at the little garden at the camp's entrance and Esme started looking at her flowers until she invited me to join her and hesitant I went next to her.

"You know Bella my grandmother had an enormous garden full of flowers and I liked to walk around it and take in different smells" she said smiling and softly and I stared confused. She brought me here to talk about flowers?

"Esme I don't understand" I said confused.

"Honey, I like you and your friends but my Edward is like my unique flower and…"

"And you are trying to protect him by the annoying little monster that tries to destroy him?" I asked a little colder but she smiled.

"I am just worrying" she said.

"Esme I will not hurt him. It's impossible to understand me but I am ready to die for him" I said softly.

"You know him for three days" she said looking at me.

"But I feel like I know him for years. Look at your flowers Esme they are happy because they have water and love and sun and someone to take care of them" I said softly and took a rose into my hands. "For me Edward is all of that. I feel warmth when he is around me and loved and I don't need anything else to be happy" I whispered.

Esme just smiled and looked at me curious.

"I know you are thinking I am a crazy high school girl that just found her new toy for this week" I said serious.

"Actually you just said the same thing I told to my mother when I met Carlisle. I can see that you love him Bella but I heard that before and he ended up broken" she said worried.

"Esme I promise that I will do my best never hurt Edward and I promise that our relationship won't affect your camp or your life" I said smiling.

"I know sweetie and I can't stop that love" She said smiling.

"You can't or you don't want?" I asked worried.

"I don't want honey and besides my worries that every mother has, I think that you are perfect for my son… take care of him" she said smiling and hugged me softly.

"Thank you Esme" I said and hugged her back."Now can I…?"

"Oh go and find him he will be dying from agony" she said laughing.

I waved and turned to leave when I heard her voice.

"Oh and we would love to come tomorrow for dinner… and please invite Rosalie and Alice too… you are family now" she said giggling.

"Wait you knew about them too?" I asked socked.

"Bella sweetie love and dislike are two of the most intense feelings that a person has…nobody can hide them. Go now and don't worry I'm happy my boys found love… found you"  
I left smiling toward the beach where my friends waited happy how this meeting ended… Maybe meeting my boyfriend's parents wasn't that difficult after all but…what it's difficult for love? Nothing can stop this feeling. Even though it's forbidden, love will always exist, always will be winning.

So we are free to live our love. Next mission telling to Charlie!

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER IT'S MY FAVORITE SO FAR AND I AM WAITTING YOUR OPINION... I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT SURE I WILL CAN UPDATE THE NEXT THREE DAYS. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**_


	8. Parents will always be parents

_**THANK YOU REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWA IT MAKES ME FEEL AMAZING…STILL I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE LEMONS SO I WAIT FOR YOU TO TELL ME!OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES I AM JUST A BIG FAN.**_

_**BUT FOR NOW BACK TO THE STORY….**_

8. Parents always will be parents!

The bomb came suddenly while I, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were eating dinner at Edward's place. We were laughing hard as I was serving the cake I had made when I tripped, fell down and the cake landed on my head when we heard the sweet voice of Esme to announce something that got me panicked.

"Isabella Swan at the entrance in ten minutes to meet her parents" she said softly.

Parents? My parents ? that meant that Charlie AND Renee were here? And Renee ok but Charlie too?

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked curious.

"My parents are here? For crying out loud I am HOURS away from home what the hell are they doing here?" I said panicked and mad.

"Well at least you don't to have to tell them by the phone" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh shut up" I said mad at him. We had a problem.

"Bella relax, you are seventeen honey, it's time to make your own life" Emmett said softly and he calmed me down.

"Just stay here and I will deal with them" I said softly and walk towards the door.

As I was walking there I was trying really hard to think of what I'm going to say to them about Edward and how I could explain that I was so in love in just three days. I knew they couldn't understand me even though Renee and Charlie got married shortly after high school.

I wish for once they could see in my mind how much I loved Edward and I knew it wasn't just a crush… HE was my life now I could feel it.

"Bella!" my mother came to me and hugged me softly and I returned the hug.

"Hey kid" my dad gave me an awkward one armed hug and smiled.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I asked after I said my hellos.

"We came to see you honey" My mom answered.

"You traveled all day and night just to see me?" I asked curious.

"And for something else baby" my mother said again.

Oh no that was bad… that was really bad. Every time my mom called me baby something really bad was going to happen as when they told me that my mother was getting married. Of course I adored Phil but at the beginning I was terrified.

"Ok" I said simply.

"Let's sit" my mother smiled and I looked worried but take a seat at the little garden.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Charlie?" my head snapped to dad surprised. Charlie had something to announce? That was a new one.

"Bella, do you remember Sue Clearwater?" he asked nervous.

"Yeah Seth's and Leah's mother" I said.

"Yeah well we…" he cleared his throat "we are getting married" he said quickly.

I froze surprised of what he said. Sue was his best friend's wife that passed away five years ago. Seth and Jacob were best friends so I had spent variety time of my free days at their home.

She was a sweet person and a very strong woman and I liked her but I couldn't imagine my dad with her.

"When?" It was the only think I could think.

"At September a few days before school starts" he said looking worried but I didn't like that look.

I didn't like to see my dad that way because of me because clearly he was afraid my reaction. It was sudden yes but if that made happy my dad then what the hell I would accept it.

"Dad you are getting married and you are… sad?" I asked smiling.

"I was afraid your reaction sweetie." He said almost whispering.

"Daddy" I started as I was calling him when I was a baby" I love you and you know it and if she makes you happy I am happy too" I said and hugged him "Congratulations dad"

"Thank you" he said and hugged me back.

"But mom, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I just came to see why my daughter wouldn't come to visit. And to check the place you are living for three months" she said giggling.

"Oh alright… so did you like it?" I said and show around the place.

"Yes its amazing can we see around or the owners don't approve of that?" she asked.

"Honestly mom I don't know I should ask Esme… I mean Mrs. Cullen the owner if you could just give me a minute" II said smiling hoping that I would have some time to warn Esme don't say anything about me and Edward.

"Oh there you are!" Alice hurried next to me and gave a big smile on Renee and Charlie. "We were looking everywhere for you Bella" she said and looked at me.

Charlie and Renee adored my best friends and both Rosalie and Alice knew it so when I was in trouble they were there for me and dealt with my parents instead of me. They had the talent to say the right things at the right time and that was useful. But now I was totally unprepared for what followed.

"Alice! And Rosalie!" my mother said as Rosalie came next to me and smiled wide.

"Hello Renee and Charlie." Rosalie said smiling.

"So how is everything around here?" Renee asked.

"They are amazing Renee, oh and Esme; the owner of the camp would love to meet you. Excuse us now because our boys are waiting. Come on Bells Edward is worried" Alice said simply.

I froze and looked Alice the same time that Charlie looked at me changing colors and my mother raised her eyebrow.

"Who is Edward?" my mother asked and I knew I couldn't lie.

"My…hm…boyfriend" I said whispering.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" my father yelled "you gone for three months to be with your boyfriend?" he asked furious.

"Dad calm down it's not like that" I said quickly.

"It's not? Because you lied to us" he said.

"I met him here dad I indeed came with Alice and Rose I just met him and loved him here" I said simply.

"Oh honey" my mother said touched and hugged me. "I should meet him" she said again.

"No you are not, Bella is coming back home today!" my father yelled.

"That is out of question" I said calmly.

"I am not going to let you stay here with a boy for three months… I am your father and you have to obey" he yelled again.

That was it, my teenage hormones kicked in and suddenly I was furious and mad with my dad. I stumped my foot at the ground and looked at him. This was my life.

"You are my father and not my boss so that means that you are not order me you just suggest things to me. I am not coming back with you I will return after three months!" I said furious.

"I am not going to let you stay here with a boy for three months" he repeated.

"Charlie Swan you are such a hypocrite, you left me to spend an entire summer with Jacob and you didn't say anything" I said mad again.

"I knew Jacob! You were together since you were toddler!" Charlie yelled.

"And he broke her heart Charlie" Rosalie said mad too.

"He really loves her Charlie. Give him a chance" Alice said calmly.

"Let's go to meet him" Renee said.

"I didn't agree yet!" Charlie said furious.

"Let's go mom" I said, took her hand and walk away from my father and went to meet Edward.

He was sitting at the yard of his house with his family and when we were close enough we heard laughs and the booming voice of Emmett.

I knocked the door and waited an answer feeling nervous again because I really wanted my mother, at least, to like Edward. The door opened and I saw my perfect boyfriend who gave us a brilliant, dazzling smile.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen" I said simply.

"Her boyfriend" Edward continued and gave a little bow to my mother.

"Nice to meet you" my mother smiled and blush.

"Why we don't go inside to meet the rest of my family" he asked politely.

"Sure" my mother answered.

We stepped inside the house smiling and as I saw the Cullens, my mother and my friends I felt like I was home. Only two people were missing. The one place that my father should stand to support me and the other was my best boy friend should be and that made me a little sad.

_**DON'T WORRY GUYS I WILL NOT BE MELODRAMATIC AND OF COURSE I WILL NOT MAKE CHARLIE A BAD PERSON. HE IS JUST WORRYING AS A DAD…. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT FOR YOU AND I AM WARNING THAT THERE WILL BE A LEMON AT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO STOP READING…**_


	9. An amazing night

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES… I WILL TRY FOR A LEMMON BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOOD FOR THIS SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF IT'S NOT GOOD…**_

9. An amazing night

My mother adored Edward, actually she was thrilled about the entire family and especially Esme and she reassured me that Charlie will be fine! And as always she was right.

Dad came a little after and met Edward. I can't say that he loved him but at least he was polite with him and Edward the same. The only problem was that both mom and dad, each one for their own reasons wanted to stay with us.

Renee adored the place… and Esme and she wanted to spend her and Phil's summer here and some quality time with me since I couldn't go. The truth is that that was a good plan and since Esme said that they could stay at a hotel, which it belongs to her as well; at the town I couldn't see anything bad at it.

Charlie wanted to stay because he wanted to be there and stop my relationship with Edward so that was something that bothered me but I couldn't do anything about this.

I was sitting at Edward's big house – two days now I was sleeping in his home and I was returning at my home early in the morning so anyone from the camp would understand us – and I was thinking of what my father said to me when he was leaving. That sooner or later I would end up with Jacob again because he was my destiny.

"Baby are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking something" I said smiling.

"Will you share with me your thoughts?" he asked and sat next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Nothing you need to worry about my love" I said and curled at his side feeling safe in his arms.

"I still want to know" he said simply.

"My dad believes that it's not our destiny to be together "I said quickly.

"Bella what do YOU believe?" he asked serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Do you believe your dad or do you believe that we belong together?" he asked.

"I know that we meant to be together" I said smiling.

"Good then" he said smiling and captured my lips into a soft kiss.

His lips moved softly against mine and my response was quick but soon the kiss changed into something more wild and rough. One of his arms went to my lower back and brought me to him and the other behind my neck locking my face to his. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and went closer to him until I was on his lap.

When we both needed to breathe he moved his lips to my neck and start sucking it wild making me shiver and moan while my fingers were locked to his hair and I felt a poking on my leg.

"Edward… we are going to…?" I asked nervous.

"Only if you want my love" he said and looked into my eyes.

His eyes were full of lust and it was only for me and when I nodded my agreement a huge dazzling smile spread to his face and returned to his work at my neck while his hands started to explore my body trying to undo my shirt.

He picked me up and went to his room. He put me down to his bed and made me to lie and his lips found my neck again.

During my moaning I managed to unbutton his shirt and threw it away while I gasped when I saw his muscular, perfect, godlike body that hovered above me and bit hard my lips when I felt it to press against mine.

My shirt flew away destroyed by his strong hand and he undid my bra and make me moan, almost screamed, when his mouth found one of my erect nipples and his hands made my skirt to go down at my legs and to ended to the floor.

I really screamed when my panties disappeared and I felt his erection at my entrance but his clothes were still on so I needed to correct that little troubled.

I rolled him over so I was on top of him and while I was kissing him I undid quickly his pants and took them off with his boxers and looked at him with wide open mouth… he was huge.

"Bella we can stop if you are not sur…." I cut him off kissing him deeply and lying to the bed pulling him on top of me.

He kissed my neck deeply at the same time he softly got into me making me screaming softly by the pleasure.

My nails were digging into his skin and I started meet his thrusts that were becoming harder and going deeper.

"Edward" I moaned kissing his neck and feeling butterflies in my stomach as I was becoming closer and closer to my release."Oh Edward!"

"Bella" he murmured as he went deeper into me and thrusting harder.

His mouth found mine stopping me from screaming as he did the amazing things into me and his tongue explored mine as I felt his thump teasing my clit and his thrust to becoming faster and harder. My hands were scratching his back and pulling his hair in pleasure and I was trying to make him scream my name too.

I felt the knowing feeling and with a final scream I found the release I was looking for and after a few thrusts he came into me and kissed my neck deeply.  
"Oh my Bella" he said and he hugged me tightly but I wasn't ready to leave him yet.

I rolled over him again and I started to kiss his neck wildly and my hands explored his body. I ran my tongue to his chest and down to his belly button until I reached his gorgeous member and wrap my lips around him earning a moan.

I twirled my tongue around him and sucked him deeply hearing him to scream my name and his hands locked into my hair keeping me there and I started to move up and down my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLA" he screamed my name and I felt his cum to hit my throat and his body to relax.

I gave him a last kiss there and then curled to his hug and looked into his eyes.

"You were amazing baby" he said as he stroked gently my cheek with the back side of his hand.

"You too my love" I said smiling and kiss his jaw.

We were silent for a moment enjoying the time we had together when we heard his phone buzzing at the desk next to his bed.

"Hello?" Edward said softly and something he heard made him laugh loud and to hold me closer to him.

"Who was it?" I said curious.

"Emmett he said to shut up because he can't sleep by our screams" he answered laughing and kissed my cheek.

The last thing I remembered was me, hiding my bright red face to his strong chest and I felt asleep almost immediately.

**_IN MY OPINION IT WAS THE WORST CHAPTER EVER BUT LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION TOO... SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THE LAST TWO DAY BUT SOME STUFF KEPT ME BUSSY...THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THAT GIVES ME COURAGE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY... AT THE NEXT CHAPTER JACOB WILL ARRIVE AT THE CAMP CAN YOU GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN? AND A NEW MEMBER OF THE CULLENS WILL COME TOO... DECISIONS, CHANGES BUT A LOT OF LOVE TOO...ENJOY.  
_**


	10. Frienship can heal everything

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES… THANK YOU FOR KEEP YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY WERE WONDERFUL….**_

10. Friendship can heal everything.

After my amazing night with Edward the truth was that we both were out of control and that has the result of many comments and teasing by our friends.

After that night Esme and Carlisle rarely leave us alone. We were hiking, playing, climbing, swimming and any other activities that they could think of and my parents followed to everything.

Renee adored Carlisle and Esme and she had invited Phil who arrived a few days after her and together spend a variety of their times with the Cullens something that made me happy because I wanted them to love my –hopefully- future family.

On the other hand my dad tried his best to insult Edward at every chance he got. Well not actually insult but judge his words and decisions and we were fighting all the time about this. However after a few days he did something that at that moment made me furious but a few days later it would changed my whole life…. I still remember that day when he announced the news.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I was looking my father furiously for his decision to make my life miserable.

"I thought it was a good idea. Both of you say that you are over each other so why don't you try to be just friends?" he asked innocent.

"I can't believe that you and Billy try to get into our lives. Jake hurt me and you know it and now you are telling me that you invited him to come? Who gives you that right?" I asked almost crying.

"Bella I am your father" he said simply.

"And you hurt her that way?" Edward came next to me, wrapped his arms around me and for the first time he stared at Charlie a little mad.

"This is something between me and Bella Cullen!" my father said and I saw his hand to curl into a fist.

"With all the respect Chief Swan but whatever make Bella sad or mad or miserable it's my concern" he said coldly "Baby if you don't want to meet him you will not…. I will tell to Esme and we will go away for the days he will be here" he said softly to me.

"No I will be fine" I said relaxed and curled at his side not wanting another fight between me and my father.

Edward kissed my cheek and led me away to our friends. When they saw me Jasper picked up my mood immediately and looked at me worrying.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked worried and hugged me around my shoulders.

"Everything is ok right?" Rosalie asked and took one of my hands.

"Charlie invited Billy and Jacob for the rest of the summer here. I mean not at the camp, at Brazil" I answered whispering.

"Who is Jacob?" Jasper asked curious.

"My ex boyfriend" I answered simply.

"A dog that left her and broke her heart" Rosalie continued mad.

"Hey baby girl if he dares to break your heart again or even try to tell you anything he will have a word with me first" Emmett said and show me his fists making me laugh.

"Thanks Emmett bear" I said laughing.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. We went swimming and then Esme announced that for this two months that had left she let us free to do whatever we like and the only thing she asked from us was to be in bed at the right time and just take care of ourselves.

"I have the bad feeling that now we won't be tired, Bella will not let us sleep by her screaming" Emmett said and burst into laughter.

"You are just jealous" I said and hugged Edward.

"Why I would be jealous anyway?" he asked looking at me.  
"We don't hear anything from your room" I said giggling.

"Who are you and what have you done to my poor, shy best friend?" Rosalie said laughing.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice.

Of course I remembered that voice. It was the voice that once upon a time made me to feel safe, to feel loved and desirable. I knew that that voice belonged to a pair of dark eyes, to dark hairs and a muscular body… that voice belonged to my ex boyfriend, my once best friend.

I turned slowly and look straight into his eyes. He was slightly taller than I was remembering but he was the same person. His body was more manlike than it was before he left and now a dragon tattoo was drawn to his arm and was hiding under his tight t-shirt.

"Bella" he said again and nodded.

"Jacob" I said coldly.

"Long time, no see" he said softly.

"And if my memory serves me correctly it wasn't my fault" I replied icily.

"Hello Rosalie, Alice" he said almost smiling.

"Hey" they both replied and stepped closer to me.

"You will not introduce me to your friends?" he asked and looked at me.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I said confused.

"Charlie told me that you need me around" he answered smiling.

"This Emmett Cullen, nephew of the owner, Jasper Hale, Emmett's cousin" I said showing Emmett and Jasper.

"And him?" he said pointing Edward.  
"I am Edward Masen Cullen" Edward replied softly.

"Nice to meet you" Jacob said smiling.

"Edward is my boyfriend" I said smiling and waited to see his reaction but it wasn't the reaction I was waiting for.

Instead of being rude or say that I belonged to him, or being jealous, or get angry he did something that made me surprised and a little happy to be honest. A smile spread across his face and looked at my hand that was locked to Edward's.

"I'm really happy for you Bella… I really am" he said softly.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I always wanted you happy" he smiled again "Can we talk for awhile? Alone" he said and looked pleading.

I looked at Edward to see if he was ok with this and he just nodded and kissed my hand before he let it smiling and push me lightly forward.

I left with Jacob and we went at the beach inside the camp and started walking at the soft sand feeling a cool breeze to brush my face.

"Well?" I asked when we were silent for five minutes.

"I missed you Bells" he stated and he took my hand away.

"You left, a minute ago you met my boyfriend and…" I started but he put his hand against my lips.

"Let me finish ok?" he asked and I nodded. "I missed our friendship, the easy thing we had before we messed it up with the kissing and stuff. I missed the time we had at my garage, the way we used to tease each other, I miss even the silence we shared together. I searched to find friends like this again, I made friends but no one was like you" he said softly and looked at me.

"Jacob what are you trying to say?" I asked confused.

"I am here to beg Bella. To beg for you to forgive me and accept me back" he whispered and looked at me.

"I am with Edward now and I am not planning to leave him" I said truthfully.

"No Bella, don't get me wrong. I want to be your best friend again." He said again.

"Jake we tried this and we ended up to hurt each other" I said troubled.

"Only because I saw you like something more but now I know. I know that we meant to be just friends because we are the same Bella." He said more confident.

"If we were the same then we would be still together. We are totally different"

"No I don't believe this. Look we were both at Forks, you were the only girl that I was attracted to and I was someone who had fun with but think about this, we had great time together as friends, we loved to hung out, we couldn't wait to meet each other." He had stopped and was holding my hand. "Can you see what I mean?"

The truth was that I was seeing what he was saying and I agreed. With Jacob was like all the universe was like it wanted us together as friends. We couldn't be something more but we had to be to each other lives and the truth was that with him I felt complete.

"I missed you Jacob" I said and hugged him tight.

"Me too Bells" he smiled and caught me in a bear like hug.

"Bella everything ok?" Edward's voice was full of pain behind me and I understand immediately what he was seeing… me at my ex's hug.

"Yes… I have a boyfriend that adores me" I said as I run to his hug "my two best girlfriends are happy with the boyfriends with me and finally the piece of my best boyfriend is complete" I said and hugged him tight.

"So what happened?" he asked curious as he kissed my cheek.

"So if you treat her like I did…. I will smash your face" Jacob said laughing.

"Jacob!" I said slamming his shoulder and he laughed.

"Hey Jacob you know Bella's secrets right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" I answered instead.

"When you have time to tell me some things?" he asked again Jacob.

"Whenever you want" Jacob said laughing.  
"Oh God, what I got myself into?" I said horrified and looked at their faces.

They both grinned and wrapping both of their hands around my waist we walked back at the places our friends were sitting. The real fun was about to begin.

_**SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE BUT I REALLY LOVED BELLA'S AND JACOB'S FRIENDSHIP AND I COULDN'T KEEP HIM AS THE BAD GUY….I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND BE READY BECAUSE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU…. ;)**_


	11. A new story begins

_**THANK YOU FOR YOIUR REVIEWS GUYS LOVE YOU ALL…. WELL I THINK THAT BY NOW YOU KNOW IT BUT STILL… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I AM JUST A FAN SM IS THE TALENTED.**_

11. A new story begins

All that my father did the last two days was to walk around thoughtful with Billy and murmur something about trust and how much the young guys had changed from his age. He shot deadly looks at Jacob and Edward and he was just shaking his head in disapproval.

My mother was supportive as always. He loved Esme, he adored Carlisle and she was happy that I was happy with Edward and my friends around.

Jacob on the other hand it's ended up as a big problem. Not for my relationship with Edward but since the day he met the guys my life was a hell. He, Edward, Emmett and Jasper created a little group that made fun with everyone and teased everyone especially Alice, Rosalie and me.

"Hey guys I have some news" Jasper sat next to Alice smiling and looked at his cousins.

"What news?" Emmett asked curious.

"Soon we will have another person to our company. A sweet and beautiful girl" he said smiling.

"No way she is coming?" Edward asked excited.

"Yeah she just called!"

"Ok guys without wanting to be rude…. What the hell are you talking about?" Alice asked and looked her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise darling" Jasper answered smiling.

"Wait you won't tell us?" Rosalie said pouting.

"Nope" Emmett said.

"Well then enjoy your day alone!" Alice said and stood up with Rosalie. "Bella are you coming?" she asked.

"You will tell me?" I asked Edward.

"We told you it's a surprise" he answered laughing.

"Goodnight Edward" I said smiling and followed my two best friends still hearing their complaints but we didn't returned back.

Jacob surprisingly didn't follow us as I was expecting him to do but stayed with the boys. Somewhere deep down I was glad for that, for accepting to be in my life simply as my friend and I liked the connection he had with the rest of my friends but now he had to come with us.

We were surprised when we heard a soft knock at our door and more surprised when we saw Esme and Renee to smile at us.

"Mom, Esme what are you doing here I thought you were sleeping so far" I said simply.

"No, Carlisle, Phil, Billy and Charlie wanted to see a football game and we thought to come here as we saw the boys to hung out at the beach" Esme said "we hope you don't mind" she continued.

"Of course not come in we can see a movie or just talk" I said smiling and Alice with Rosalie agreed.

"See a movie and talk? How old are you people we are here to have fun" my mom said giggling.

"And that means…" Alice said.

"Drinking of course and dancing" Esme said leaving us frozen at the door.

We listened music and drunk a lot that night and I discovered a new side of Esme and Renee. A reckless side and I liked that. They both seemed more like seventeen, like a part of our company and it was interesting to see them dizzy from the beers.

"Esme, who will come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh dear just another member of our family" she said smiling.

"Who? Rosalie asked again.

"She is my niece and she was spending many summers here when she was younger. Tomorrow you will see her" she answered.

"What's her name?" Alice asked but Esme had already fast asleep next to my sleeping mother.

"Frustrating" I said frowning.

The rest of the night I didn't slept at all. The good part was that whoever was that girl was family so there wouldn't be any chance that I would have to worry about Edward but on the other hand they were all very mysterious about her. I was sure that it was something important but what? Who was that niece that they didn't tell us even her name?

I sighed mad and as I couldn't sleep I went for a walk out to the clean air and I ended up to the beach and sat at the sand. I wasn't too long when I heard his footsteps to approach.

"Hey sunshine what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Emmett sat next to me and looked curious.

"I can't sleep" I confessed.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I can't wait to meet the mysterious girl tomorrow" I said smiling.

"Bella, please. If we knew that it would bother you so much we wouldn't push it. She is just a cousin and when she was younger she had a thing about Demetri. That's all" he said truthfully.

"And why anybody tell us her name?" I asked

"Because that is something she want it to tell by herself" he said "go to get some rest and tomorrow you will realize that your worries are silly" he said.

"Ok" I said softly and got up.

"Oh and Bella, thank you" he said smiling.

"For what Emmett?" I asked confused.

"Edward is really happy and I know that you are the reason. He was so focused to his studies that he didn't live at all… you make him see the live again" he answered.

"In that case thank you too Emmett for making Rosalie so happy and trust me it wasn't easy" I said giggling. "Goodnight"

He waved back and I went to bed again. I was glad that I made Edward happy and had a little chat with Emmett. As I closed my eyes I remembered what Alice had said at the plane that this summer would be amazing and with that thought I felt asleep.

The next morning I woke up only to face my worst nightmare. Inside Edward's hug was the sweetest, cutest, most handsome girl ever.

She was young, no more that fifteen years old, with big brown eyes, long reddish hair and a body that any model would kill for.

I approached feeling a big sharp pain in my chest and stayed as far away as I could from them.

"Bella come here to meet my cousin" Edward said smiling and pulled him closer and immediately understood. "Oh honey you don't have to worry she is my REAL cousin… I'll explain later" he said.

"Well Bella this is my cousin" he said officially.

"Hello Bella I'm glad to meet you" she said in a very sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling.

"I am Renesmee Masen Cullen" she said and shook my hand.

"Renesmee?" I asked curious.

"Yeah it something between my favorite aunt's name and my grandma's Renee. My mother's idea" she said giving me a beautiful smile.

"Beautiful name" I said quickly.

"Well will you show me around guys I missed that place" she was no longer looked at me and she already run ahead giggling.

"Well what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I feel hurt. I was already a nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie and now Renesmee is here too… perfect" I said smiling.

"Come on silly we will have a great time" he said shaking his head.

"Hey Jake" I stand next to him "are you coming? Are you ok?" I asked worried when he didn't move at all.

"Yeah" he said nodding but I knew him so well.  
"Oh come on Jacob Black spit it out what's wrong?" I said again.

"Bella, I'm in love" he said and his eyes locked at Renesmee.

Oops I think we had a problem!

_**SORRY GUYS IF THAT CHAPTER SUCKS BUT TODAY I AM DIZZY AND REALLY TIRED I WILL MAKE A BETTER ONE I PROMISE.**_


	12. My rich boyfriend

_**THANK YOU FOR YOIUR REVIEWS GUYS LOVE YOU ALL…. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I AM JUST A FAN SM IS THE TALENTED.**_

12. My rich boyfriend

The days that followed were brilliant and hilarious. Brilliant because I was having so much fun with my friends and finally my father accepted that I am with Edward and started to treat him nice and hilarious because of Jacob.

It was weird to watch him so in love not because I was jealous or something but because he was different. The two first days he was running around with Renesmee and was trying to learn about her life until eventually he confessed how he felt about her. Nobody ever learned her exact answer but the next morning they appeared and had both bruises and scratches.

A great announcement of Esme made my day even more amazing when she said to us that the Scorpions were at the town and she had booked tickets for us. We were all excited and made plans for that night and we- all the camp- booked rooms in a hotel to be in the town those days.

"You know what that means Bella?" Alice asked smiling evil the day we arrived at the most expensive hotel in Brazil.

"No" I said truthfully.

"Shopping!" she said excited.

"No offense Alice but I would like to show my Bella everything from this city" Edward said and wrapped his arms around me causing my father to growl furiously.

"You have to share!" Rosalie said serious.

"No I don't" he replied.

"Hey people I am here and if I have to choose…I prefer to spend time with Emmett and Jasper" I joked.

"That's my girl" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

"Well how we will sleep?" I asked changing the subject.

"YOU will sleep alone" my father pointed and I felt Edward's softly laugh.

"Each one will have his/hers own room…" Esme calmed him. "Now everyone go to get some rest or do whatever you want anyway" she said smiling.

"Dad" I stopped waited to be alone with my dad. "Why you don't call your future wife to come here? It's time to meet her and spend some time with her"

"You really want this?" he asked worried.

"I want my family together dad and since she makes you happy, she is family" I said smiling.

"Ok I will call her" he said simply and I turned to leave. "Hey Bells… are you happy?" he asked.

For the first time for eight years my dad looked at me that way… the way a father looked at his daughter. I knew he always loved me but didn't tell it much and this look told me how worried I was making him these days.

"I am perfectly happy dad" I smiled, hugged him and went to my room.

Well room wasn't really the right word for this I was facing. It was bigger than my home at Forks. A king sized bed was in a huge room with golden, heave curtains around it to give the safety and big wooden tables with lamps on them, to each of the bed's side.

There were heavy curtains at the double, door windows, golden too and a little table opposite from the bed.

There were a door that separated the room from a living room that had enormous, leather, black couches, a TV plasma and home cinema, a stereo and a huge piano at the corner of the room. It was decorated with flowers and golden little things and some watches hanging around at the walls and paintings.

The bathroom was huge, as everything in that suite. It was decorated with black and white stones and everything in there was amazing but what I really adored was the full body length mirror.

I stared around and a soft knocking on the door made me to come back to reality.

"Jake?" I asked as I saw him "everything alright?"

"Yeah I was just checking if I was only the lucky one but my room compared to your room is nothing. How we are going to pay for this, Bells?" he asked curious.

"You don't have to Jacob, everything is on us" Edward's velvet voice sounded amused as he entered the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward that" I showed around "is really expensive. You can't pay for this" I said smiling.

"Bella we really need to talk about me…Meet me at Alice's room when you are ready and we will explain everything" he promised.

Jacob and I met everyone at Alice's room that was a little smaller than mine and sat with everyone at the enormous couches having Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Renesmee in front of us smiling.

"Well the truth is that we will not pay for anything" Emmett begun.

"How is that possible?" I asked curious.

"Bella my parents, well my dad, my biological dad died and he left to his only son a huge opportunity. He left me a lot of money so many that if I want I would be able to live without to work all my life and my children and my grandchildren. Also Esme and Carlisle have much money too. They own an island and they wouldn't be able to pay eighteen rooms?" he said laughing

"What do you mean?" I asked stunned.

"This hotel it belongs to me!" he said smiling.

"Hey that's the reason she has the biggest room? Not fair" Jacob said laughing.

I didn't say anything I just looked stunned at Edward trying to understand what exactly he said.

"What's the name of the hotel" Alice asked suddenly and immediately Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee burst into laughter.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward, tell them" Jasper laughed.

"Spit it out" I said smiling.

"The name was Masen palace a few days ago but he changed it" Jasper explained when Edward remain silent and turned deep red.

"After your first night together he changed it to IMS palace" Emmett continued.

"I don't get it why is that fun" I said confused.

"Bella focus" Jacob said surprised "you don't get it? IMS….Isabella Marie Swan" he said like I was missing the obvious.

I got up immediately and crushed my lips to Edward touched of what he had done and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you" I whispered.

It was the first time I told him and I really felt it. He was the man of my dreams my king and I was his queen. I was late but I finally found him and every day I loved him even more and I wanted him with me forever.

"I love you too baby" he smiled and stroke my cheek smiling.

"Oh people get a room" Renesmee said giggling when Edward started suck my neck.

"Time to go?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I got up with Edward and went to my room and the last thing I heard was Emmett's loud voice saying "Someone to keep Charlie away from Bella's room.

_**ANOTHER SMALLER CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT'S REALLY CUTE WHAT EDWARD DID FOR BELLA 3 AT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMMON AND FINALLY CHARLIE'S FIANCE WILL ARRIVE. THE STORY WILL HAVE THREE OR FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND IT WILL ENDED. I WILL JUST TELL YOU THAT AT THE LAST CHAPTER YOU WILL BE SHOCKED! ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MY MIND THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON IT WILL BE NAMED: THE STORY OF MY LIFE AND IT WILL BE RENESMEE AND JACOB….AND I MIGHT UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER TODAY.**_


	13. The concert

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THABK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMMON SO PLEASE IF ANYONE DON'T LIKE THEM SKIP THAT CHAPTER **_

** THE CONCERT**

The moment we got into the room my back got stacked at the wall and Edward's lips crushed to mine forcefully and my legs locked around his waist. His strong arms holding me tight to his chest and he walked slowly to the bed and laid me gently to the bed hovering above me.

His lips moved to my neck and started sucking it deeply while his hand ripped off my panties and I unzip his jeans pushing it down with my legs.

He bit my neck as he removed his boxers and thrust into me hard making me moan his name and dig my nails into his back. He started move faster and harder whispering my name and massaging my chest.

He kept thrusting inside me forcefully until I felt the tightening feeling and let my orgasm to overwhelm me the same time he shouted my name let his release inside me.

We both laid exhausted at the bed panting looking into each other eyes and I felt his hands to stroke gently my back up and down burning my skin.

"Edward, how will this work?" I asked worried.

"We will find a way baby" he said and kiss the top of my nose "but I will not let you go now that I found you" he laughed and kissed my neck.

"Yeah I hope we will" I said breathing heavy.

"Bella?" I heard a soft knocking and the voice of my father.

Immediately I got up and threw Edward's clothes at him trying not to make much noise. I get dressed quickly and I tried to brush this mess I called hair but really couldn't.

"Bella?" I heard his voice again.

"Coming" I yelled back and turned to Edward "Get into the closet" I whispered and kissed his cheek "please" I said and look at him pleading.

"We are not doing anything wrong" he said smiling.

"Edward we just did something… well not bad…it was amazing but still… anyway please" I said softly."

He shook his head and get into the closet and I run to open the door to my father hoping he wouldn't understand me otherwise I would be in serious trouble.

"Dad, hey" I said and smiling hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" he said softly and then looked around "Wow Bells your room is awesome" he said approvingly.

"Yeah, good think I am the owner's girlfriend" I said giggling.

"Well Sue is here and I would like to meet her" he said smiling "Also we want to tell you something together." He said thoughtful.

"Sure daddy, give me a minute to get dressed and I will be right there. She is at your room?" I asked.

"Yes honey…I will wait for you" he said, kissed my head and walked out of the room.

"Ok Mr. you are free to come out" I said smiling toward the closet.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" he asked.

"Yes I am ok" I said "now sorry baby but I have to get dressed" I said and kissed his lips.

"I don't mind to watch" he said laughing.

"Out, Edward!" I said giggling.

I got dressed. I put on a tight, pair of black jeans and my favorite red blouse and run out of the room and went at my father's room and knocked the door nervous and my father opened the door wearing a huge grin.

"Bella come in to meet Sue" he said smiling.

I spend the entire day with my father and Sue and the more I saw them together the most I liked what I saw.

My father wore at his face this huge grin and seeing that smile on his face reminded me the reason my mother married him right after high school and the reason I wanted my father so happy. I missed that smile so much and I was happy to see that Sue was the reason for this smile.

Sue was adorable. She was the cute person I remembered and the look she was giving to my dad was precious. Her long, black hair were up in a ponytail and her deep dark eyes were searching my father's face for long before she turn her eyes on me blushing a little.

I could tell that they both waited for me to criticize their relationship because Sue was Harry's, my father's best friend's wife and they expected to react to this. So to ease a little theirs nervousness I told them that I was absolutely fine with them and if they could to marry here at Brazil so we all could be there and they agreed.

After that meeting I went to Alice's room with Sue where all the girls, including Esme, my mom and Sue would get ready for the big concert we were here. Scorpions!

We all dressed in a rock style. All black, tight black jeans or collans, long black blouses and smoky eyes that were fitting perfectly with the whole theme.

When we finished we met the rest of the camp's kids and employee's at the hotel entrance and went to the big place that we would be waiting the concert to start. The group that opened the concert was the Nickelback and the song we heard was named: How you remind me. And the song started.

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me**

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story

**This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking**

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
No, no

Everyone were screaming and clapping and the voices rose as the Scorpions came into view and welcomed us. They singed many songs including my favorite the Wind of Change and many other songs making the crowd that watching to scream and singing along with them.

Suddenly after three hours of the concert the light went off and the leader of the group announced that this song he was about to say was only for the persons that were in love and with that they were saying goodbye to us. A soft music started to play and the lyrics started to be heard.

**I lose control because of you babe  
I lose control when you look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door  
To a new exciting life**

I lose control when I'm close to you babe  
I lose control don't look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight  
Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know  
All the secrets of life

It's all written down in your lifelines  
It's written down inside your heart

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

I lose control because of you babe  
I lose control don't look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
I'm so curious for more just like never before  
In my innocent life

It's all written down in your lifelines  
It's written down inside your heart

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

Time stands still when the days of innocence  
Are falling for the night  
I love you girl I always will  
I swear I'm there for you  
Till the day I die

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

With that song the concert ended and we all returned back to the hotel where we could finally rest after a long and tired day. I laid at my bed exhausted and a little before I fell asleep Edward laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me making me feel safe.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS AND SCORPIONS ARE MY FAVORITES AND I WERE THERE WHEN THEY CAME TO GREECE. WELL I WILL NOT BE ON FOR THREE DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE A VERY DIFFICULT ESSAY BUT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN…LOVE YOU ALL AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY :THE STORY OF MY LIFE…A RENESMEE AND JACOB STORY.**_


	14. Cliff diving

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ADDING MY STORY AT STORY'S ALERT, OR AUTHOR'S ALERT, OR FAVORITE STORY,OR FAVORITE AUTHOR. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT WHEN I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING.**_

**14. CLIFF DIVING**

After the amazing time we had at Scorpion's concert the next day the program was up to Emmett who as usually made sure that we -the children- will have a lot of fun and the grownups an almost heart attack when they would be finding out what we were up to.

We all wear normal clothes and our swim wears, according to Emmett's demanding and we all meet at the entrance of the hotel. And when I say all of us I really mean ALL of us. Twenty kids, who were talking, laughing and teasing each other creating a buzz of voices that attracted many weird looks from many people.

Emmett's booming laughing and his mysterious look and of course the fact that he didn't tell us where exactly we were going made me nervous and insecure but Edward's arm around me it was comforting enough.

Yes, Edward and I decided that we had only a month together-the camp was going to close a month earlier because Carlisle had to go back in town to the hotel- so we will not hide our relationship.

"So Bella, are you happy?" Alice was walking next to me with Jasper right next to her.

"Totally… Are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? Can I ask you something?" she said suddenly nervous.

"Sure sweetie" I said confused.

"You don't feel like I abandon you right?" she asked looking at me.

"Of course not" I said serious.  
"What my friends are they talking about?" Rosalie shocked us both with her miraculously good mood.

"About Alice being an silly" I laughed.

"Like that would be the first time" Rosalie giggled.

"No guys I am serious I think that since we got involved with Emmett, Jasper and Edward we don't have alone time a lot and I don't like that feeling" she said serious again. Edward and Jasper had walked forward and were catching up with Emmett.

"Alice we are best friend at the age of four…" Rosalie started.

"No listen to me. What will happen when we all get married and have our kids?"

"Rosalie and Alice" I said serious "I don't know why we are talking about this since we will always be together but I want to make myself clear. In the future I don't know if I will be married or single, with a career or unemployed, happy or miserable, if I will be at Forks or anywhere but I DO know one thing. We will be always friends, always together. We are not friends, we are family and if anyone… anyone will try to take you away from then he will have to walk over my dead body! Did I make myself clear?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie" Alice hugged me and Rosalie hugged us both and we all laugh.

"Let's go now to see what your bear have put us into" I said and giggling walked forward.

"Emmett there is NO way that I will do this" I said stubbornly.

Emmett had led us to a very high hill and then explained that all we had to do was to run forcefully and then jump off the cliff and into the water. Maybe it was fun, but my clumsiness in combination with that sharp, rocks wasn't really appealing, at least to me.

"Oh come on, Bells how many times we had done this at La Push" Jacob said laughing already wearing his swimwear and wrapping his arms around Renesmee.

"That… that was different" I said shuttering.

"Why is that?" Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Jacob asked at the same time.

I blushed and looked my hands but not answering.

"Oh that will be interesting" Renesmee said grinning.

"We are waiting for an answer Bells" Jasper teased.

"Back then Bella was trying to …seduce Jake and pretending that she was fearless thought it was attractive" Rosalie said and I turned deep red.

They all burst into laughter and they didn't even notice when I turned to leave really pissed but as I was walking I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Sorry my baby" Edward whispered and let me hide my face to his chest "Ok all of you no more fun with my girl go to find something else to play" he said with amusement to fill his voice stroking my hair softly.

"Let's go everybody for cliff diving" Emmett said excited and he was the first who run and dove into the water. We all could hear his laugh.

The next who followed was Rosalie, the Jasper holding Alice's hug and the Jacob who locked Renesmee in his hug and kissed her lips.

"Ready baby?" Edward asked smiling.

"Not really. Can't we just saying that we wanted some time alone, which is absolutely true and instead of cliff diving to do something else" I said with a voice I hoped it was seducive while I wrapped my arms around his neck and brush my lips there.

"No. I will tell you something interesting. We will do cliff diving now" he said and kissed deeply my neck making me moan "and then we will go to our room and we will make everything you want" he sucked my neck and bit it softly.

"Ok" I whispered but I couldn't find the strength to pull away from him and when he finally did I was really in need for cold water.

"You are so mean" I said as I was stripping and staying only with my bikini.

"For that you love me…I'll meet you down there" he said as he started running forcefully and dive screaming something between "yeah" and "cool".

I took a big breathe, run and jump off the cliff with my eyes closed until I met the cold water and dive into it. Before I could understand anything, two strong arms were around me and his lips found my neck.

"That was…. AWESOME" I said excited and laughed.

"Hey Swan do you wanna race?" Emmett and Jasper looked at me grinning.

"Sure but when I win you will not run tearful to Alice and Rosalie" I said giggling.

"So sure aren't you?" Emmett asked amused.

"Always" I answered simply.

"Why we don't make it more interesting Swan?" Jasper asked grinning evilly.

"How?" I asked suddenly scared of what I would have to face.

"How about a little bet? If, Emmett or I win…. You will have to do what we want… if you win you can do whatever you want" Jasper offered.

"And what do you want **IF** you win?" I asked curious.

"If we win, you and Edward are not allowed to do anything except from kissing and hugging for two days" Jasper said and Emmett laughed.

"Ok but if I win, you two will be my slaves for a month" I said giggling.

"We are in" they both said grinning.

"Then it's a deal" I agreed.

"Ok guys the rules are simple. Three rounds from here to where Rosalie will be standing make a circle and return back here. The first will come here will be the winner" Alice explained.

"Take positions" Edward ordered.

"One…" Alice said.

"Two…" Edward continued.

"THREE…" they both yelled and we started.

_**SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD YESTERDAY GUYS BUT I REALLY COULDN'T. I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO… YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY WHEN I SEE YOUR REVIEWS AND THAT YOU ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES. THATNKS A LOT AND TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW STORY. BYE FOR NOW.**_


	15. The start of the end

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ADDING MY STORY AT STORY'S ALERT, OR AUTHOR'S ALERT, OR FAVORITE STORY,OR FAVORITE AUTHOR. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT WHEN I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING.**_

**15. The start of the end.**

Before I even understand it a month had already passed and at the beginning of the other month Esme announced that because Carlisle had to return to the town the camp will be open only for two more weeks. Two weeks? What I would be able to do in two weeks?

How I could do all the things I wanted to do when my time was so limited? And how I could share the time to fulfill my need for Edward and my need to spend as many hours as I can with Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee? How I would be able leave Edward behind? I had all these thoughts as I was lying in my enormous bed and tears filled my eyes.

I couldn't just walk away and I knew that neither Alice nor Rosalie nor Jake could. At least there were people that could understand me because my father was thrilled by the idea. The only pleasant thing was that my dad and Sue were going to marry at Brazil and we all were planning the most amazing wedding of all times… especially Alice.

We, the girls, went with Sue to pick the most amazing wedding dress. She chose something unique. A strapless simple dress that was tight at her waist and open at the end. It was really amazing and we had the chance to try on some wedding dresses and have fun.

Now I was at my bed depressing again thinking of something that could keep Edward with me but so far I couldn't think of anything at all. My wonderful summer was coming to an end and I couldn't do anything about this just to spend as more time as I could with my friends and with Edward but how I could do this?

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice and a light knock on my door and wiping away my tears go to open the door.

"Renesmee! What are you doing here I thought you were with Jacob" I said smiling.

"I need to talk to somebody and I though you could help" she said smiling.

"Help? Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah can I come in?"She said pleading.

"Yeah sure" I said smiling and let her in.

"Can you call Alice and Rosalie too?" she asked as she sat down softly.

I looked confused and texted to Rosalie and Alice to come at my room and in ten minutes we were all together and we waited Renesmee to tell us what is wrong.

"Well?" I asked curious.

"Is something wrong with Jacob?" Alice asked  
"Sort of" she answered nervous.

"Nessie sweetie, you can trust us" Rosalie said and wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok everything started after the Scorpion's concert…" she begun and explained to us everything that had happened.

**EPOV**

We were all sitting at my room; well not all of us, just me, Emmett and Jasper and for the last few hours Emmett was pouting and cursing because Bella had won the swimming race.

"How it's possible a girl who fall down all the time to swim so fast?" he asked again.

"Emmett drop it man that happened two hours ago" Jasper complained and returned to his video game.

"Yeah and we have to be her slave for a month" he said angry.

"It's two weeks can you relax?" I said mad.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Jasper asked and looked at me.

"Not really. For the first time for so many years I met someone who makes me feel complete, happy and I am going to lose her Jasper… I can't stand that thought it's killing me" I confessed.

"Hey bro relax everything is going to be ok. Bella lives at Forks and you can always visit us and see her. Don't worry" Emmett sounded so sure it was difficult to deny it. I didn't want to deny it.

"And the next summer we will be here all together again" Japer said smiling.

"Anyway what do you want to do now? Esme and Carlisle spend some time with Phil, Renee, Charlie and Sue, Demetri is with the girl he met at the hotel…Heidi I think…And the rest of the camp is packing" I said quickly.

"Where are the girls?" Emmett asked.

"Probably spending some time together" I said.

"Come on let's go to take our girls and we will meet at the entrance of the hotel at eight o'clock to go all together to a restaurant and then to a club" Emmett suggested.

"That sounds good" Jasper agreed.

We all went at Bella's room- they all loved Bella's room- just in time to see Renesmee to wave at them smiling and a little nervous and they waved back but as I could tell they all were a little tensed.

"Hey girls everything ok?" I asked and wrapped my arm around Bella

"Yes everything is great" Bella answered

"Amazing" Rosalie agreed and hugged Emmett

"Magnificent" Alice giggled.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"Positive" Rosalie said.

"Ok we have plans. We will spend some time alone each couple by his own and of course then all together to a restaurant and to a club. What do you thing?" Jasper said.

"It sounds amazing" Bella said smiling happy and I just stared the amazing view in front of me.

"Ok guys let's get out because Edward seems hungry" Rosalie said and laughed and my Bella blushed deeply.

"Ok what we will do now?" I asked. It was her choice always her choice.

"Can we just stay here and talk? I really need to talk" she said and looked at me sad.

"Of course, sweetie. It's something wrong?"

"Yes actually it is. Sit Edward" she said and sit next to me.

**BPOV**

"Baby what's wrong" he asked.

"Ok. I know that we have only two weeks and it's really hard for me. I can't stay here and you have college so we can't be together. I don't know what will happen during the time we will be apart but I want you to make a promise. Whatever will happen next summer we will be here… together. Do you promise?"I asked looking my hands.

"Baby whatever happens nothing can keep us apart. Anything. We will talk and be together even the days we will be apart. I love you and when you will leave you will take my heart away with you. I love you baby. We will be together no matter what" he said serious.  
That was all I needed. I fell to his strong arms and kiss his lips forcefully like my life was depending on that kiss and curl at his arm.

I didn't know how this could work but definitely it would work because we both wanted. Here in his hug I was happy, I felt safe, I was home.

My heart was beating for him and his heart for me. Everything was going to be fine.

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER… YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ALWAYS MY DAY…THANKS GUYS._**


	16. A different fairytale

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM IS THE TALENTED ONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ADDING MY STORY AT STORY'S ALERT, OR AUTHOR'S ALERT, OR FAVORITE STORY,OR FAVORITE AUTHOR. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT WHEN I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING.**_

**16. A different fairytale**

"So baby what do you want to do today?" I asked as we were sitting to my couch with me on his lap and his hands around me.

"How about to tell you a fairytale? Do you want?" he asked smiling

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I will tell you a fairytale" he said again.

"Ok" I said and made us more comfortable "You can begin" I said "it will have a happy ending right?"I asked.

"They always have, baby" he answered.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Kingdom which everyone knew it as Isle Esme. It was really amazing and well protected by high walls and thousands guards that kept the royals safe. Behind the walls there were beautiful and rare flowers, deep green grass and very tall trees that always gave juice fruits." He described almost whispering tracing his thump at my back.

"Who lived there" I asked whispering.

"In that Kingdom, lived, a very big and happy family the Cullens. The queen named Esme was a sweet, mother-like young woman with big honey eyes and perfect brown hair. Everybody loved her mostly because she was helping the poor families and was taking care of the little kids that had lost their parents. Her husband, King Carlisle was like her. He was a perfect king that everybody respected him because he was a man that took care of his people. His blonde hair and the beautiful blue eyes made him really beautiful and he was an amazing person. When someone threatened his kingdom he was the first who stepped in front of everyone, protecting them. Their children were Emmett, who was the older one, Jasper the middle child and the younger was Edward. They were all very close and the three kids were like team who created troubles to everyone but they loved them. Also there was and the princess Renesmee who was a very quiet girl but really beautiful" He said smiling and took a deep breath. "Outside of that tall walls were a little village named Forks" he said and made me giggle "and in this village were three families, the Swans, the Hales and the Bradons. They were special persons, kind and honest, the kind of persons that everyone can rely on them. The Hales had a daughter that was famous for the breath taking beauty and the beauty of her soul and even though her parents were really poor, they made sure that their daughter would have everything. She had long, blonde, curly hairs that brushed her waist and big, blue, beautiful eyes. The girl was named Rosalie but they called her Rose because her beauty was like the flower rose that it is the most beautiful flower of all. The Bradons had a daughter named Alice. She was small, not very tall but really amazing. She had, short, pixie, black hair and dark eyes. She wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie but she was a person that made everyone happy and she was happy with the little things that she had in her life. She and Rosalie were totally different characters but that didn't stop them from being close friends and to love each other as sisters. And last, but not least it was family Swan. They had also a daughter the third person in Rosalie's and Alice's life, their best friend. Her little talent was that she was the one who took care of everyone, she was the responsible one. She had, long, brown hair that reached her back as waves and the most beautiful, doe, brown eyes that everyone have seen. Her name, matched with her beauty…Bella. These three girls were happy together and filled their families' and friends' lives with happiness and love. But the person they loved the most was one… Jacob Black, close friend who he protected them, the person who was ready to die for them." He said softly.

"The Cullens had never met these families at Forks…ever except of one. Renesmee have met Jacob and once they saw each other, they felt in love. One day, princes Emmett, Jasper and Edward who had their birthdays decided to invite everyone at their kingdom for the festival and Renesmee secretly invited Jacob and the three girls. That was the night that everything changed."

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward were always gentlemen and welcomed everyone who came but once they saw the three girls they were stunned." He said and kissed my nose.

"It was difficult for them" I assumed and looked at him.

"Not really actually" he said. "The eight of them Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie and Bella started to hung out and they realized really soon that was their destiny to meet and end up together. Actually that was the only way for them to be happy but how was possible the royal to end up with the kids of the poor people? Nobody knew the answer and they couldn't find a solution. As the years passed and their love grew some of them took the matters into their own hands. Emmett and Jasper took Alice and Rosalie into the palace for their wives and Jacob married Renesmee and managed to give her everything she was asking for… happiness and a big family."

"Prince Edward and Bella broke up?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No. One sunny day as prince Edward was sitting on his throne he came an idea to his mind and run to find his Bella to announce to her his opinion" he said smiling.

"That's good" I said smiling and listened carefully.

"Do you really want to know what he said to her?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

"Yes please" I said smiling

"Well he run to her and hugged her tight and then let himself to get lost in her eyes" he said and looked at me. "The weirdest thing was that Bella thought that he is going to let her but he was remembering the promise he had made that they will find a solution" he said and smiled.

"And they did?" I asked whispering knowing that we weren't talking about the fairytale anymore.

"He bent to his one knee" He said, got up and fell to his one knee in front of me "And get a velvet box from his pocket" he said as a small, blue, velvet box, appeared suddenly in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked amazed.

"Let me finish my story can you?" he joked.

"Sorry, go on" I said.

"He took her hand, looked her face and smiled and then he said:_**my sweet Bella I know that we don't know each other for a long time and I want to make clear that it's not for now. But as long as I am away I want you to have this ring with you that will remind you, me. My heart will always be with you and I will always think of you. Isabella Marie Swan I ask you to marry me and make me happy as you have done this one month. Do you want me?**_" he said and looked at me.

"I thought that the prince knew his Bella for years" I said smiling.

"Bella, please"

"Of course I do want you Edward" I said and fall to his arms crying.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward but you know this is too soon" I said hesitating.

"I just want to be engaged until I finish my college and you, your school but I wanted something official before we leave" he said.

"Can I see my ring?" I asked smiling.

Smiling, he opened the box and slid into my finger a diamond ring that bond us together. The ring fitted perfectly to my finger and he kissed it serious before he gave me a passionate kiss that hid all his emotions.

"My prince Edward" I sighed happily.

"My Bella" he said and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

_**SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT CHAPTER BUT I FOUND IT ROMANTIC TO ASK HER THAT WAY… BUT THIS IS NOT THE END BECAUSE I HAVE THINK THREE MORE CHAPTERS AND OF COURSE CHARLIE'S WEDDING. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE EXAMS SO I COULDN'T UPLOAD TODAY ANY CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE TO UPLOAD TOMORROW… I AM SOOOOO SORRY AGAIN….DON'T HATE ME**_


	18. Some things about Brazil

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day!**_

_**18. Some things about Brazil**_

"Ok guys please gather around" Edward's velvet voice was clear and loud so everyone of our group could hear him.

We were all heading out for the night, the young children without any adult around just us. We agreed that this last week at Brazil before the summer officially become to an end we would be alone. Besides we have the experts with us. Emmett, Jasper and Edward could explain everything to us. So the tour just begun and Edward was explaining as we were walking.

"The nightlife in Brazil is not like other countries. It's a whole lot more fast and loose. In most countries there's a time that bars stop serving alcohol. In Brazil you can buy drinks curbside 24 / 7 out of a cool box! As a foreigner in Brazil you can actually experience more things than the locals because you won't be subject to the class prejudice that exists in Brazil and you won't have financial limitations." He said smiling and wrapped his arms around my waist. "That is to say the people who go to street samba and favela Baile Funk parties can't afford the up market bars and clubs, and the people in the up market bars and clubs wouldn't be seen dead at a street party -though the rules become more flexible at carnival." He ended.

"A night out in Brazil is like a long ride on a roller coaster. Whilst some countries it's illegal to serve alcohol after 2 AM, in Brazil the parties will of only been rocking for a couple of hours by that time. If you're home before sunrise the night can't be considered a success!" Emmett started to let Edward to rest."Brazilians don't hit the bars until at least 23:00. Unless you get into Brazilian soap operas there's not that much to do in the early evening apart from go out for dinner. The style of drinking / socialising establishment in Brazil generally falls into 5 categories:

Botecos - Small Street corner type bars selling beers and food to all and sundry. These are good for practicing Portuguese in and as a starting point or for warm up beers.

Smart bars and clubs - For people with money to spend. They are much like you'll find in your home town and you'll have to show I.D. to get in.

Bar Restaurants - There are more of these than bars. They have waiters serving the tables with a full course menu or just drinks if you want them.

Street parties - There are whole blocks in most Brazilian cities turned over to night life and hundreds of people will congregate around the bars and restaurants, this is where you'll often see people selling drinks curbside out of cool boxes! The most famous in all of Brazil is Rio's Lapa. The main night is a Friday so doesn't miss it when you visit.

Baile Funk parties - These are the kind of parties you can only get to if you meet people as they are held outdoors and not in the tourist parts of town. Quite often they are held in the favela with local i.e. gang security. Definitely, the ultimate aim for the backpacking traveler." Emmett finished and looked at us.

"But of course" Jasper started "if someone wants to have a real fun at Brazil there is only a way: A micareta

Micareta is like a mini-carnival, it's like carnival out of carnival season. The rules about blocos, camarotes and abadas of carnival also apply to micaretas. Micaretas take place in many cities all over Brazil, both large and small, but there are a few notable micaretas. The three largest micaretas in Brazil are:

1) Carnatal – takes place in December during Christmas time (natal in Portuguese) in the (appropriately named) city of Natal in the state of Rio Grande do Norte. This 4-day micareta has attracted more than 1 million people a year since 1991.

2) The Pré-Caju - takes place in January in Aracaju, in the Brazilian state Sergipe. In the four days this micareta runs, it attracts over 800 thousand people. This micareta is known nationwide for its variety of blocos and attractions.

3) Fortal – takes place in July in the capital city Fortaleza, in the Brazilian state Ceará. This micareta attracts a crowd of around 700 thousand per year." Jasper explained smiling.

"We will have any chance to watch any of these?" A girl asked amazed by all this information as we all were.

"I don't think so. Unfortunately everything was ended before you come here. Though we could really practice at this non stopping clubbing thing and to not return home until sunshine" Emmett said laughing.

"So where first?" Jasper asked his cousins.

"Hm… let's just take a walk around at the beginning and then we can go at some clubs. Everyone is free to go where he/she wish. Decide where you want to go and split into groups. No one will be alone and we will settle an hour that we will all meet in front of the hotel." Edward said serious.

"Now Jasper will give you maps from the bars and you can decide where you will go so think of it" Emmett said.

"Where we will go?" I asked Jasper who was standing next to me.

"You know just to take some ideas about the real Brazil" he said

"Meaning?" Rosalie asked curious

"It's nine o'clock at the night. We have many hours to explore many different places. You will LOVE Brazil… trust me.

We split in six deferent groups and we started to walk around Brazil feeling ready to learn every little secret of this beautiful place.

"Ready my love?" Edward asked holding my hand.

"Yes where we will go now?" I asked.

"Em, Jazz. Nessie will meet at the bar at eleven ok?" he asked and Jasper with Emmett just nodded.

"We will not go with them?" I asked curious

"No we will meet them later. Everyone wants some time alone with their mates." Edward answered.

"What have you got in your dirty mind, Mr.?" I asked giggling.

"Do you want to see my favorite place?" he asked smiling.

"Sure" I answered simply.

"Let's go then"

He took my hand suddenly excited and walked forward having a huge grin on his face and taking a taxi, Edward gave instructions for his favorite place and the truth was that I was really curious to see it.

_**ALL THE INFORMATIONS ABOUT BRAZIL IS FROM GOOGLE…I THOUGHT I SHOULD PUT SOME INFO HERE… HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND DIDN'T MAKE YOU BORED…NEXT CHAPTER IS LEMONADE SEE YA IN THREE DAYS**_


	19. Edward's favorite place

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day!**_

_**19. Edward's favorite place.**_

The taxi stopped at a little and dark alley and after Edward paid it he took my hand and we started to walk into the dark street.

"Edward what are we doing here it's really scary" I said nervous.

"We are here to kill you" he said and laughed darkly making me scream terrified.  
"Bella, baby real I am just kidding." He said laughing

"It was NOT funny" I said laughing.

He took again my hand and we started to walk toward a little forest until we were deeply inside the forest and he pulled me closer to his body comforting me. It was scary yes, but it was beautiful too. Moon's light were above us making the trees and the ground to look like silver and the light breeze of the cool air were hitting my hot skin and made me feel amazing.

The flowers, the trees, the whole atmosphere were all full of aromas and beauty that attracted me in a very strong way and made me relax and actually enjoy our walk through the forest. It was the most amazing place that I had ever seen.

"Here we are" he said and we turn suddenly.

He led me to an opening where the trees were making a circle and in the middle the area was totally naked from trees and flowers…everything were amazing and I was with the most amazing person on the planet.

He put his jacket down, he sat on it and I lay down putting my head to his lap and he immediately he smiled wide.

"I was coming here a lot as a teenager, to think, to clear my mind" he said whispering.

"What were you thinking?" I asked looking at the moon.

"Stuff. It just made me relax and calm down" he answered and stroked my head

"I love you" I said softly and look at him.

"I love you too baby" he answered and smiled.

I got up, sat on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him deeply feeling so deeply in love that I couldn't wait any longer. He was the perfect man, the amazing boyfriend that I always wanted, the one.

When we were young, me, Alice and Rosalie had stayed many summers night describing to each other our perfect men. I wanted someone strong, beautiful, someone who would make me laugh and someone who will hold my hand at the difficult times. And Edward was that.

He was kissing me back and I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me quickly and kissed my hands.

"Baby, today I want to have a romantic night if that's ok with you" he said and looked at me straight into my eyes.

"Of course my baby" I said smiling and rest my head to his shoulder " you are amazing" I said and sigh happily.

"Only for you, baby" he said.

"We have only five days together" I said again.

"Don't worry my love I think, I have find a way to be together but first I need to talk with my parents and to yours" he said smiling.

"What way?" I asked curious.

"I will tell you soon" he said and kissed my lips "but just in case that doesn't work we will think of something else… The most important thing is that our destiny is together and that nothing and anyone can keep us apart" he said serious.

"Yeah but you still didn't answer my question Mr." I joked

"Bella do you trust me?" he asked

"With my life" I answered truthfully.

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"No I just spend my free time with you until I got back home" I said serious and he looked at me.

"Very funny love" he said grinning.

"Don't ask stupid question and you will not get stupid answers. But seriously what have you in your mind? I mean technically we are engaged" I reminded him and showed him the ring he gave me a few days ago.

"I thought of something that can make our relationship to work baby, and I really want to work. If it wasn't for the doctor's practice I have to make for the next two years I would leave everything behind and I would come to live with you. But I need to finish that project because…." He started telling faster and faster.

"Baby" I stopped him "I would never ask this from you sweetheart" I said truthfully

"I know baby. Anyway let me talk with my parents and yours and we will see"

"Edward, don't you think that I will have to agree first? I mean what's the point to agree my parents if I don't agree with your plan?" I asked.

"Ok here how it is… I thought that I have the weekends off and obviously you too. Also your school will not start until thirteen of September right?" he asked.

"Yeah... And that lead us where?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought that one month to come to New York with me, staying with me and then when your school begins I can buy a place to stay and we can see each other at the weekends. So what do you think?" I asked.

"Edward even though I really like the idea of seeing each other at the weekends and I am thrilled with the idea to stay with you, first of all my dad will never approve it and I can't afford the tickets to come and see you at the weekends." I answered.

"Who talked about money?" he asked.

"I can't just wait for you to pay my bills Edward and I won't. I am with you because I love YOU not your money" I said.

"Yeah but since I have money why you don't let me do this?" he asked disappointed "I mean I need to see you Bella"

"I know me too" I said and curled to his side. "We will find a way. You can come at Emmett's place and I will try to find a job" I said.

"Can you just think of the month we can spend together at New York?" he asked pleading.

"Only if you promise me something" I said smiling.

"I am all ears" he answered.

"Well in a few days we will announce something and I want you to be open minded" I said smiling.

"What announcement?"

"I am not telling you now and we really have to go if we want to meet the others" I said giggling and got up.  
"Bella…" he pleaded

"Nope" I answered and walked forward.

_**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I PROMISED LEMMONS BUT I AM TOOO TIRED TODAY…TOMORROW I WRITE EXAMS SO I HAVE TO GO NOW…THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR UNDERSTANDING SEE YA ALL.**_


	20. Have fun at the town

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day!AND OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES...PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORY...THE STORY OF MY LIFE...THANKS AND ENJOY  
**_

_**20. Have fun at the town**_

Edward was beginning me all the way to the restaurant to tell him the news that I had to tell him but I refused it even though was really hard especially when after one of my negative answers he started suck my neck deeply and explore my body with his hands.

The funniest thing was when we arrived at the restaurant and Emmett, Jasper and Jacob had exactly the same expression like someone had stolen a lollypop from a baby. It was hilarious.

"Fine don't tell us but just to know you will pay for this" Jacob threatened both me and Renesmee.

"Yeah, yeah right like you could do anything to hurt us Jake!" I said giggling.

"Sooo not funny Bells" he said pouting.

The rest of the dinner we laughed, teased each other, played and just had fun. When we finished we decided to play a game that me, Alice, Rosalie and Jacob used to play back in Forks when we went all together for dinner. Find what it is.

It's a game with food…well what has been left for it. Someone, usually he is being chosen by chance close his eyes and the rest the people have to choose a variety from the remain food and make him eat it. If he finds the ingredients he is the winner.

Once when we played that game Jacob made me to eat a slice of lemon, Alice gave me to eat spaghetti with yogurt and on top of that Rosalie added fry potatoes with tomato and milkshake. I threw up all day after that for their amusement and my nerves.

"I choose Bella first" Jacob laughed probably remembering that time

"Oh yes Bella too" Emmett agreed and made me terrified.

"Hm… I don't know maybe Bells too" Edward said but didn't have the chance to finish.

I grabbed tightly the front of his shirt and pulled him close so I can crush my lips to his and kiss him deeply, feeling him frozen by the surprise until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked

"Do you want to rethink your choice?" I asked innocent

"Definitely"

We all ended up choosing Jacob and his expressions were unique. I made him drink a mix of beer, wine, whisky and vodka. Alice made him eat the fattening from the meat we had ordered, Rosalie made him eat bread with lemon's juice and Nessie made him eat salad, something that Jacob avoided to his entire live.

We all took turns and we were laughing with each other's expressions until the time that we decided to head to club.

As always Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Renesmee were on charge leading us to a fancy club walking forward leaving me alone with Jacob.

As we were walking Jacob grabbed my hand in his, something he used to do when we were walking. I was always thinking of it as a gesture of safety and friendship. In that way Jacob was showing to me that he was here with me and he would never let anybody to hurt me.

"Are you happy Izzy?" he asked using the nickname he had given me when we spend hours together.

"I am very happy and you wolfy?" I used to call him wolfy or wolf or dog because when he was angry he made some strange noises.

"Yes I am. Renesmee is everything I could wish for. Like she was born for me. She is perfect" he said smiling.

"You know that it's the first time I hear you to talk like that… you must be really in love" I said smiling.

"That is a bad thing?" he asked.

"Of course not Jacob" I said and hugged him. "we both found persons we can't live without them" I said smiling.

"Hey guys we are here" I heard Jasper's voice.

The club was big enough and when we got in a loud music was filling the room. There were people everywhere holding beers, mostly, at their hands and they were dancing at the melody.

They boys found us a table and after we ordered our drinks I tried to recognize the melody. I knew it and it was my favorite song. Mr. Dear president, from Pink a really amazing song.

After that song the DJ announced that a karaoke party begins and I saw in surprise that Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Edward were already on the platform laughing and we, their girls, were standing in front of them ready to hear the song they had choose.

They music begun and they all started singing:

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Jasper begun singing:

Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Jasper stopped and Emmett begun:

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Edward begun right after Emmett:

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me

Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha

They all started together:

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

And then Jacob alone:

I was made for lovin' you baby  
you were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

They all sing together again:

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby

We all started to clap laughing and our boys came next to us but now it was out turn to make them laugh. We all got up to the stage and we ordered our song. The melody filled the room and Rosalie staring only at Emmett starting to sing:

You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much,

Renesmee started sing after Rosalie:

At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you.

After Renesmee, it was Alice's turn to look at her boy:

Pardon the way that I stare,  
There's nothing else to compare,  
The sight of you leaves me weak;  
There are no words left to speak.

After Alice it was my turn and looked at Edward:

But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you.

We all together started to sing and to dance with the rhythm:

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night.  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty, baby don't bring me down I pray,  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you,  
Stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you.

Then we started to sing each sentence separately looking each of our boys.

Rosalie:

You're just too good to be true,

Alice:

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Renesmee:

You'd be like heaven to touch

Me:

I wanna hold you so much,

Rosalie:

At long last love has arrived,

Alice:

And I thank God I'm alive.

Renesmee:

You're just too good to be true,

Me:

Can't take my eyes off of you.

And we ended up all together again:

I love you ...  
baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby, to warm the lonely night,  
I love you, baby trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty...

The boys clapped excited, we got down of the stage and we continued our night having the greatest time of our lives with our friends. Maybe the summer was coming to an ending but our story had just begun.

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY...LOVE YA ALL...**_


	21. An apology from the author

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story to your favorite. You always make my day! I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE A HORRIBLE HEADACHE AND SOME FAMILY ISSUES BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD TOMORROW… SORRY AGAIN. DON'T HATE ME.**_


	22. Late wedding plans

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE BE LEMONADE….FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY GUYS WHEN I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND SEE YOUR REVIEWS OR THAT YOU HAVE ADD MY STORY AT YOUR ALERTS. SECOND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO**_ angleface12 , 1864 _**AND TO**_ cbmorefie _**FOR SUPPORTING ME FROM THE BEGINNING AND OF COURSE EVERYONE THE REVIEWS…. YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES SO BACK TO THE STORY.**_

_**21. Late Wedding Plans  
**_

"Deep breaths, all you need is deep breaths and everything is going to be fine" my mom, Renee, and Esme tried to calm down a very upset Sue.

We all had woke up by a very upset Sue that was murmuring something about the wedding dress and the restaurant but I couldn't really understand all the panic and the nervousness because I was still asleep until I understood! My father was getting married tomorrow and we weren't prepared.

We were talking about that a month now but still we didn't had a wedding dress, we hadn't booked a restaurant and for a wedding makeup and hair styling we had to booked it three days before so all in all this wedding was going to be a disaster.

"I can't" Sue said breathing fast "we are not ready… we should cancel it" she said again and that was something that alerted Alice.

"Ok girls we have a wedding to plan and only twenty hours to do it so…back to work!" Alice ordered.

"What can we do, Alice?" Renee asked.

"First of all, we should organize" Renesmee said seriously and looked at Alice. I swear that girl was the lost younger sister of Alice.

"Ok. Sue and Renee, go with Esme to find the restaurant. We want something simple and beautiful. And then straight for the wedding dress. Bella go to get the boys we need help for the decoration, Nessie go to find Phil, Billy and Carlisle to go with Charlie for their tux… Let's go people!" Alice almost yelled and we all hurry to obey her.

I run fast at Edward's room and without waiting I got in- I had the key, without our parents to know it and I saw him sleep peacefully. He was so cute, so sweet, and so beautiful that I couldn't wake him up. On the other hand if I didn't Alice and Sue would kill me.

I climbed on the bed and kissed softly his cheek.

"Baby?" I said and stroke his neck.

He didn't answered he just turn on the other side smiling softly in his sleep and mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

"Baby, you have to wake up" I said again and kissed his lips.

"Leave me alone Emmett" he said and covered his head with the blanket.

"Edward wake up baby or Alice is going to kill us" I said and shook lightly his shoulder.

"Bells?" he opened his eyes, smile wide and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body "what a nice way to wake up" he murmured.

"Baby you need to get up, we need help" I said and stroke his face.

"I ten minutes" he said and kissed my lips.

At the beginning I lost my voice by his kiss and I surrendered to his warm lips that pressed mine but I knew I had to resist and- trust me took all my will- pushed him away.

"No baby we need to get up now" I said again.

"Why?" he demanded getting on top of me and starting to suck my neck deeply.

"Wedding" I said simple closing my eyes trying to resist.

"What?" he asked again and his hand rested at my breast.

"We need…to plan a wedding" I said and run my hands through his hair.

"I see" he moved his lips at my collarbone the same time he raised my blouse and took it off.

"Edward we really have to hurry" I said breathless but stopped immediately when his lips found mine.

I forgot the place, the time the reason that led me to his room and all I could feel and imagine was his hands on my body, his lips on mine, his hot breathe in my mouth and the pleasure he was giving me. For one more time Edward proved that I was completely weak in his hands.

"Edward…" I tried again and stopped him.

"Baby, please. We will help Alice but right now I need you" he said and kissed me again.

While he crushed his lips to mine again his hands went to my jeans and started to unbutton it and my hands flew to his bare chest and moan in his mouth. My jeans in an instant were on the floor and my panties too and a second later I felt Edward to slide into me.

We both moaned and he started to thrust into me softly as he kept exploring my body with his lips and tongue. The feeling was unique. His tongue stroke my neck running up and down, his lips sucking my collarbone, his hand massaging my boobs and teasing my erect nipples.

I started meeting his thrusts moving closer to him feeling my release closer and closer as his name started to escape from my lips in a whisper at the beginning and then in screams that filled the room as finally my release make me scream his name and a few seconds later he shouted my name and came into me.

"I love you" I said and kissed his lips deeply.

"I love you too baby"

We got up and got dressed and went to wake up the rest of the boys and then go at camp's entrance were Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee and most of the kids were there.

"You are late" Alice said mad.

"Yeah what did you do?" Rosalie asked and I immediately blushed.

"Nice waken up, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked and blushed deeper.

"Anyway we have to hurry" Alice said.

With her orders soon enough we had decorated everything at the camp were my dad and Sue would be getting married tomorrow.

At the center of Esme's beautiful garden between two red roses that were curled around two trees, that made something like a door by flowers were a little platform where the couple and the priest would be standing. We had put a red carpet from that platform until the spot where the car that would bring the pride would stop.

From each side of the carpet we had put fifty chairs and a little aside was a grand piano that would be used by the most talented musician in the world, my boyfriend.

Around lunch time Sue, Esme and my mother arrived and the three of them looked around amazed and Sue thanked us all crying in happiness.

"See Sue? I promised that you will have the perfect wedding" Alice said smiling.

"Thank you all so much… I don't know what to say" Sue said.

"Now we will all have, well the girls a day for ourselves. Ladies let's go for a beauty day" Nessie said and we all agreed.

That day we all spend our time together laughing, playing, teasing each other and talking about the wedding. Of course the night we didn't meet with our boys because of course we had to plan bachelors parties too… Our night had just begun.

_**I thought that making a chapter of their bachelors' would be nice what do you think? Thanks for your reviews and support again…love you all **_


	23. A wedding and an announcement

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**23. A wedding and an announcement**_

"Guest?" Alice asked, holding a list at her hands.

"Already at their seats" Nessie answered.

"Food?" she asked again

"Already in place and the waitresses too" Rosalie asked.

"Bridesmaids dresses?" asked

"Esme and Renee are already wearing them" I said smiling.

"Great we are ready then" she said smiling.

We all did our best and this wedding was going to be amazing. Not because Sue and my dad finally were getting married but because we had planned another announcement that would make everyone happy.

The dresses we were all wearing were made by the most famous designer at Brazil and the shoes too and they were amazing.

Alice wore a long black dress that reached her ankles with high black heels. The dress let uncovered her bellybutton and her back and she had put a diamond necklace that Jacob had given her and she was holding a black purse. Her hairs were pixie as always and she had put on light makeup. She was really amazing.

Rosalie wore a strapless deep blue mini dress with white heels and she was holding a white purse too. Her golden hairs were curled and fall to her waist creating little rings. She was amazing and stunning.

Renesmee wore a mini strapless red dress and flat shoes and she wasn't holding a purse but a big bag. Her hairs were free at her waist creating waves and she was more beautiful than ever.

I wore a simple deep blue dress that reached a little upper from my knees and I was holding a light blue purse with high heels. My hairs were up in a ponytail and I wore a little Swarovski necklace which Edward gave me, in a shape of a heart.

Everyone took their seats except from me that I went next to my dad and smiled to him and Sue's son, Seth that he had arrived early in this morning saying that he had to give his mother to Charlie. Her daughter, Leah, still mourning her father's death didn't come telling that she was mad with her mother.

My mother wasn't next to Phil this time but next to dad. I was happy to see them that way.

They were two people that were together since their childhood. They were two friends that got married right after high school and that was something that destroyed their lives and their friendship. After their divorce my parents had never spoken to each other longer than thirty minutes and that was only for me.

But finally now I could see them like they always supposed to be. Friends. Good friends that had me of course and they could talk about other things too. Charlie had actually accepted my mother's wedding with Phil and they were friends and Renee had been next to Sue all these days. Finally everything were the way they supposed to be.

I looked around and smiled. Yes everything were perfect not only for my parents but for me too. What else I could ask for? My soul mate, Edward was there looking at me and smiling like I was his prize after so many years of fighting and I of course my friends.

Alice was holding Jasper hand and had her head to his shoulder, Rosalie had a moment with Emmett and she looked to his eyes and he looked back like they were alone and Jacob was holding Nessie in his arms whispering things to hewr ear making her giggle and blush.

Finally the music begun and soon enough we all saw Sue. Her face was glowing by the happiness, her dark hairs were free around her face, the long white wedding dress was pointing her perfect slim body and her hands were trebling. Her eyes focused on Charlie and she gave a small shy smile.

Seth was holding her smiling too and as I looked around I saw a dark haired woman to stand far away from the ceremony. Her daughter. Sue turned to see where my gaze was but turned again quickly like nothing had happened but seeing her tears and her smile she had seen Leah.

Seth put his mother's hand into my father's and took his seat next to his girlfriend.

They both told their vows and after they both said I do, we all got up and congratulated them. I took my father's hand and finally I fall to his hug. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"I love you dad" I said "and I am really happy for you"

"I love you Bells"

Our next stop was at the restaurant were Alice had organized everything.

She had put etiquettes at the tables so everyone knew where exactly they must sit, she had hired peoples that could lead the guests at their seats, and she had planned the menu and the music.

We were all at our seats and before the music begins the happy new married couple cut the cake and had their first dance. Suddenly me, Rose, Alice and mostly Renesmee become nervous. The time had arrived.

I stood up and took Renesmee's hand and went to the stage causing everyone to look at us and soon Rosalie and Alice joined us. Everyone were curious and I was absolutely positive that no one could expect what we were about to tell.  
"Ladies and gentlemen can we have your attention please?" Alice voice was loud and serious but the question was waste of time, everyone were staring anyway. Renesmee took a step forward nervous and look only at Jake.

"Well I thought, since we are with family and friends that you will allow me to tell you something that I want for days" she said shaking and then focused on Jacob. "Jake you know how much I love you and how much I want to be with you… well I want to tell you that…I…"she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "…I am…pregnant"

Everybody at the room were frozen and Jacob too and at the time Nessie was ready to run away she came on the stage, picked her up to his arms and kissed her lips deeply.

"I love you" he told and smiled happy.

After that, that night we celebrated two things, a wedding and an announcement had made people who were strangers two months ago to get attached more. I knew that it wouldn't matter how many years it would pass but we will always remember that day. The day that made us happy, a wedding and an announcement.

_**WELL OF COURSE THAT'S NOT THE END SINCE BELLA, ALICE AND ROSALIE ARE SPENDING THEIR LAST DAY AT ISLE ESME… WILL THEIR LOVE WOULD BE ENOUGH TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER?**_


	24. Surprises

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**24. Surprises**_

We were sitting at the entrance of the big luxury hotel but nobody was talking, we were all sad. Our summer was behind us and we all waited until our cars to arrive and then we would leave. And I didn't want to leave.

All this time that I saw the other kids to drive away towards the airport I was holding back my tears. I didn't want Edward to see me that way. I focused at my best friend's happiness to make me forget my sadness.

Jacob and Renesmee were the luckiest of our little group. Jacob wouldn't come back with us instead he was flying to California with Renesmee to help her pack her things and they would return to Forks together where they would stay with Billy at the beginning and after Renesmee's birthday they would marry. Their life was in the beginning and both their faces were bright. Jacob's hand never let Renesmee's skin and his hand always stroke her belly.

Alice and Jasper after the wedding surprised us telling us that they were engaged. Jasper had given her, his mother ring and she had accepted happily. The only "trouble" they had was that Jasper had to stay behind to help with some things but he would come to Forks as soon as possible and he would wait for Alice to finish school.

On the other hand Emmett would be with us. He had to return to his job at Seattle. He and Rosalie had decided that they would be together but they weren't in hurry to make it officially. Not yet anyway.

They were all happy except of me that I knew I couldn't go with Edward and Edward couldn't come with me. So all this time I was in his arms and I fought with the tears. I had time at the plane for this.

My mom with Phil, were leaving a few hours after us and they would go back home only for few days because Esme had invited them to spend the summer with her and Carlisle. My dad and Sue had already gone with Billy at Forks and after that the new married couple would leave for their honeymoon, a present from the Cullens, to France for a week.

"Ready to go?" Esme sweet voice made me to bite my lips in sadness and I just nodded.

We all got in different cars and we took the way to the airport feeling a sharp pain in my heart. I couldn't do this… I couldn't leave him behind…

"Bella, baby are you ok?" Edward whispered at my ear.

I just nodded but I hide my face to his neck feeling the first tears to escape from my eyes and I didn't want to see me cry. I knew that, that was difficult for him too.

"Are you sure?" he asked again and he kissed my hair and I nodded again.

We arrived at the airport and gave our suit for checking. That was a really hard time because Esme and Carlisle with my mother and Phil had to return back so they all said goodbye to us and waved smiling as they were going back to the cars.

"I wish that summer was longer" Jasper said and we all agreed.

"Don't worry guys we will be all together again" Emmett said. "Hey Bells give us a smile don't have that look." He said and smiled at me.

"Easy for you to say this, Em. Rosalie is only an hour away from you" I said sad

"Come on Bells it's not like you break up or something… just both of you have some things to do that's all" Jake said and gave me one arm hug.

"It's really hard to leave you" I said whispering to Edward.

"Don't worry baby" Edward all this time was relaxed and happy like he was relieved or something and that was something that made me mad.

"You supposed to be sad… we would be a year apart" I finally said irritated but the only thing he did was to look at me and then to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Baby…" he tried

"I am leaving I am trying really hard not to cry and you act like you don't care…..or no…you act like you are relieved. If that is pleasant for you then we can ended!" I shouted mad and hurt with tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella…" he tried again

"There's no need to tell me anything else Edward, beside I am leaving now" I took my things and started to walk toward the plane.

He didn't say anything at all and when I couldn't control my tears anymore I saw him next to me still smiling. He took one of hand in his and kissed it softly.

"You are in the wrong plane love" he said simply and looked at me amused.

"What?" I asked confused and looked at my friends but they had the same silly grin as him.

"Remember when I told you that we would be together no matter what? I talked with your dad and your mom of course and they agreed with my plan. You will come with me at New York for the rest of the summer and you will return a day before the schools open. Then I will visit Forks every weekend until my practice end" he said softly and waited for my reaction.

"Are you kidding?" I asked and wipe away my tears

"Of course not baby"

"And where I will stay this one month?" I asked again

"In a box at the street" Emmett laughed hard and then turned to Rosalie "Love make people stupid"

"You will stay with me of course love… Except if you don't want to share the same bed with me" Edward answered smiling.

I smiled and jumped to his arms and hold him tight. I couldn't believe what he had done with me and I couldn't believe I was with someone as perfect as him.

"I love you" I whispered.  
"I love you too"

After that we said our goodbyes and we walked to our planes but I wasn't sad anymore. I was with the most perfect man that was existed and I felt safe.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**_


	25. Five years later

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YOU ALL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF COURSE...  
**_

_**25**__**. Five years later... our fairytale  
**_

"How are you sunshine?" Jacob asked and kissed my cheek.

"I'm good you know just a little dizzy" I answered and smiled.

"It's so nice that we are all together again guys, I missed you" Rosalie said.

"Can you keep quiet?" Alice pleaded us exhausted.

"Do you remember our time at Isle Esme? It was the best summer ever" I sighed

"Yeah I know…I missed it… l" Rosalie said a little sad.

It was one of the rarest times that the four of us had a little time together without the others.

It had been five years since the last time we were at Isle Esme and indeed we could never imagine how we would end up. I was so worried back then about my life, about my little time with Edward, about how it would work well…I was worried about everything.

Five years later everything were different and I will begin with Jacob. My best friend that once broke my heart, had followed Renesmee back to her home so she could pack and they would wait until she finish the school to marry even though she was already pregnant. Billy and Rachel, Jacob's sister, welcomed the couple and helped them. Around April their first kid came to life. A beautiful little boy named Embry and soon after that they got married. Five years later Jacob was working as a mechanic, the most talented in Forks and he could offer to his family a very rich life. Renesmee and Jacob had already two more children, twin girls Sarah and Rebecca and they were happy. Renesmee had the local school for babies.

Rosalie and Emmett…. As soon as we finished school Emmett asked Rosalie to marry him and after the big YES she moved in with him to his place and they started to live together. Rosalie after school went to college but after a two or three years she decided that she really like what Jacob did so he hired her and they worked together since then and that was the reason they got closer. She had everything she had wished for and after two months living with Emmett she discovered she was pregnant. Five years later they had two girls, Angela and Jessica and they prepared their wedding for the next week.

Alice after school went to college and after she finished she started to create her own clothes something that went extremely good and she was considered the first at the top 5 of clothes designer. She and Jasper got married at her birthday and ever since they are the happiest, marry couple EVER. They tried for children for two years without success and when they give up on hope suddenly Alice got pregnant. She gave live to a very beautiful little boy named Benjamin making Jasper the most overprotective father alive.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil and Billy were all so close that they decided to stay near to each other. After Charlie agreed to live Forks they all moved to California and as we were listening they had a great time together and we all were very happy for this. Leah had forgiven her mother but she decided to stayed at Forks especially now she had made her life with Mark a young man that took my father's place at the police officer. Seth will be staying with Nessie and Jacob until his 18 that was just months away.

And then were me and the most amazing person of all…My Edward… I spent an entire month with him and I was sure that I wanted to spend my entire life with him. He was the one. When my school started, to be honest, I truly believed that we were going to broke up but Edward kept his promise and he was coming every weekend. At his last visit he announced that after his practice like doctor he found a job at Fork's hospital and he would come here. We married shortly after my graduation and I start writing books which was my passion. Five years later we were happily married, still in love, successful to our jobs and totally happy.

Lately though, I started to feel ill and I was dizzy almost all the time. At the beginning I was really worried but after Rosalie's wedding, I went to the doctor and he told me that I was pregnant. My life was perfect. My friends, my husband, my family…perfect.

Today we were at Brazil, at the place that I would meet the fans of my book and I would sign them and I was nervous. I could see the faces of my beloved ones, everyone was there next to me supporting me and of course my eyes was on Edward's face and my hand automatically went to my belly… My baby boy that I had named before I even see him. My Edward Jacob!

"My life wasn't great was good but not great, something was missing. My best friends were there, my parents were apart but they both supported me. Maybe it was the empty place in my heart that he had left when he walked away from me. And suddenly with a little trip everything was right. In their right place, where they belonged. My world changed it wasn't the universe that was holding me at the earth but those two amazing green eyes, the husky voice, the bronze hair, the strong arms. He was standing right next to me, holding my hand and everything were perfect. Yes I fought for my life, I made mistakes, I hurt my heart, I rely on people who didn't deserve it I close my eyes to the real love but I learn from my mistakes. I had found the strength to get up again and face the life. I am happy and complete and I am here to let everyone know that it doesn't matter how miserable and unbearable their lives are they have the power to change them. All you have to do is to find the right place to do so. Mine was a camp...A place that made my dreams to come true...Where I lived my fairytale. Thank you Isle Esme, you changed my life forever" I closed the book my friends clapped.

"Bells this is for you" Esme told me and gave me a little box smiling.

"What's that?" I asked

"Just a little gift for my grandson…to know where his parents met" he said smiling.

I opened the box and immediately smiled touched. It was the stone I had tried to paint the first day I talked to Edward. The ugly flower I had painted was replaced by a beautiful one that wrote _**Isle Esme**_ and at the other side of the stone was a perfect painting of mine's and Edward's face and wrote _**where all begun**_**.** I smiled wide, hugged Esme and all together went to the only place that made us relax….our home that still had the sign:_** WELCOME TO ISLE ESME**_.

_**LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION GUYS … THIS STORY ENDED THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT **_


End file.
